Puss in Boots 2: Love and Royalty
by ninjagogirl luvs iceage21
Summary: After a whole year, Puss in Boots and Kitty are married. After their honeymoon, they receive a letter from Kitty's parents-who happen to be the king and queen of Mainland. Find out what happens when they meet a helpful fairy and an enemy who changes both Kitty and Puss's life forever.
1. Introduction

PUSS IN BOOTS 2: LOVE AND ROYALTY

INTRODUCTION

THE MARRIAGE

 **HELLO, EVERYBODY.**

 **I'D YOU MISS ME? I'M SURE YOU DID. DON'T WORRY. I HAVE A STORY THAT I WROTE THROUGHOUT THE ENTIRE MONTH TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU.**

 **IF YOU LIKE PUSS IN BOOTS, YOU ARE GOING TO LOVE MY PUSS IN BOOTS STORIES. WARNING: THIS WILL SOUND A LOT LIKE SHREK 2, BUT WITH A FEW CHANGES.**

 **WELL, I HOPE YOU ENJOY.**

Just one year ago, the greatest adventure came for a certain orange cat, a tuxedo she-cat, and a gold loving egg. After running away from two outlaws name Jack and Jill, growing a giant beanstalk, snatching the golden goose, being stabbed in the back by someone's old friend, thrown in jail, saving an entire village from the Great Terrier, an old friend sacrificing his life and sticking with the girl of his dreams, Puss in Boots has lived a life of love and wonders with the one and only Kitty Softpaws. Throughout that whole year, he met Shrek, Fiona, Donkey and the rest of the gang. Now a year has passed and the greatest moment of Puss`s life is about to happen. He was about to marry his true love inside Fiona`s home, set up by the king and queen of Far, Far, Away.

As of that moment, Puss in Boots was in the men's dressing room, putting on the tuxedo that he bought especially for his and Kitty's special night. He took a deep breath, a shudder of fear striking through him like lightning. He knew everyone in Far, Far Away would be at the wedding. Even his own mother, Imelda, was attending. She traveled all the way from Spain just to be at the wedding. At that moment, she would be helping Kitty get ready. Puss sighed. He was excited, but nervous more than less.

The door to the room flew open. Shrek walked inside with Donkey trailing behind him. Shrek had a smile plastered on his face while Donkey just began talking.

"Hey, Puss," Donkey said, "Man, I cannot wait for this wedding to start. Say, Puss, are you nervous? I can understand why, but I'm sure you're pretty excited as well. This is about to be the greatest day of your life. A life filled with love and happiness. Say, are we going to eat dinner first or cut the cake? To be honest, I'm in the mood for some cake. Say, what are we eating for dinner? Are we gonna have some roasted lobster or pork and apples? Pork and apples are pretty good, but I would love me some roasted lobster. Do you mind asking the chef to put some roasted lobster on my plate? That would be a very kind gesture."

"Donkey, Puss and Kitty have already chosen the dinner," Shrek said, "We're having smoked fish. And if you're wondering, yes, we're having cake before dinner."

"What is it with cats having some kind of addiction to fish? They already have some big thing with milk. What are we having to drink? I was thinking that some apple cider would be pretty good."

"Donkey, this is Puss and Kitty's wedding, not yours. I don't get why you want to be the planner. I came here to talk to Puss alone. Why don't you go ahead and get everybody ready for the ceremony? That would be very helpful of you."

"Don't be running me off that fast, Shrek. I got something I need to say to Puss myself." Walking up to Puss, Donkey stood straight up. "Puss, I just have one thing to say. Women can be difficult to handle. I know that very well. I am married to a dragon. If Kitty ever starts becoming a little bit out of hand, do whatever you can to calm her down. That's a life lesson given to you by yours truly. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a ceremony to help get ready for your big day." Finally shutting up, Donkey left the room.

Shrek sighed in relief. "Finally, I thought he never leave."

" _Lo siento, mi amigo_ ," Puss said, bowing his head.

"Pardon me?"

"I am sorry for not speaking up earlier, Shrek. I suppose I have some last minute jitters inside me."

"Looks like you got some butterflies fluttering around in your tummy. I understand what you're going through. I was the same way when Fiona and I were about to get married. I loved her too much to ever step away, though. I'm sure you feel the same way about Kitty."

"I do. I love Kitty more than the stars and the moon. I even love her more than the sun. She's the ray of sunshine that wakes me up in the morning. She is the twinkling stars and the bright moon when I go to bed at night. She is the center of my world."

"Who knows? She might be as nervous as you."

"You're right. She might be."

Inside the dressing room at the end of the hall, Kitty looked as though she was having a panic attack. Imelda and Fiona were doing all they could to keep her calm, but she just kept freaking out. Sure, she was wearing the wedding dress of her dreams, the flowers she always thought were her favorite were placed around her head, and she had the perfect shoes, but the nerves inside her mind were shocked. She was shaking all over and had no way of calming down.

Fiona placed her hand on Kitty's shoulder. "Kitty, everything is fine. There's nothing to be freaking out about. This is the greatest day of your life. Aren't you excited?"

"I am, Fiona," Kitty said, "My heart is happy with joy. I'm just nervous. So nervous I don't even know how to calm myself down."

"I've seen plenty of people have nervous breakdowns like this," Imelda said, "Especially children from my orphanage. There was one girl who had nervous breakdowns so bad, I had to give her a glass of warm milk and put her down for a nap. She calmed right down after waking up a little while later."

"Well, we don't really have the time to give Kitty a nap," Fiona said.

"There's no time for naps," Kitty said, "We have too much to do right now. We have a wedding to put on, but I'm too nervous to go out there."

"The important thing we can do right now is calming you down. I'm sure Puss is as nervous as you."

"You think so?"

"Of course, but I'm also sure that he can't wait to see you walk down the aisle. He's waiting for you out there. You don't want to keep him waiting, do you?"

Kitty took a deep breath. "No, I don't. This is our big day. I want it to be special. The only way it will be is if I get out there and say my vows and state the two words 'I do.'"

"That's the spirit."

The queen opened the door, motioning for her daughter. Imelda overheard and said, "It's time to start the ceremony. Come on, Kitty. Your groom awaits you."

Kitty walked out of the room, walking up to the doors that led inside the church. King Howard was standing there, as a frog, and stood on Kitty's shoulder in order to give her away to Puss. Unfortunately, she had no father to walk her down the aisle, so the king offered to do so instead. Once the first few bars of Wedding March played, Kitty slowly walked down the aisle, a boutique of roses in her hand and a smile patched on her face. Puss was the same way, only his eyes stayed on hers the entire time, subtracting the veil. Once she made it to Puss, he removed the veil from covering her face, smiling at her. Kitty smiled back.

The minister cleared his throat. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to see the beautiful marriage of Puss in Boots and Kitty Softpaws. Before we begin, if there are any objections for these two to not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

"I object!" Donkey exclaimed.

"Me, too," Shrek said.

The both of them started laughing. Donkey stood up. "Sorry about that. We're just joking around."

"Continue on."

The minister nodded. "Very well. Let us begin the ceremony. The bride and groom will speak their vows to one another. The bride will go first."

Kitty took a deep breath, looking straight into Puss`s eyes. "I love you with all my heart, Puss. I promise never to walk away when problems worsen. I will stick with you through good times and bad. I will stick by your side at every moment of our lives. We shall never split apart and our love will grow stronger with every moment that pass. I shall love you forever, Puss. I will never leave you."

Puss closed his eyes, looking straight into Kitty's eyes. "I love you with all my heart. I cannot live without seeing you everyday for the rest of my life. I promise to stick by your side through happy times and worse times. I will say that my life is not complete if you aren't in it. My life would be missing a page in our fairy tale stories if you weren't in it with me. I promise to never leave you no matter what, Kitty. I will love you forever."

Tears of joy streamed from Kitty's eyes. "I will love you forever, too."

"Now, we can begin the marriage procedure," the minister said, "Puss in Boots, do you take Kitty Softpaws to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, rich or poor, life and death, for as long as you both shall live."

"I do," Puss said.

"And do you, Kitty Softpaws, take Puss in Boots to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, rich or poor, life and death, for as long as you both shall live."

"I do," Kitty said.

"Now it's time to give each other the rings."

Puss placed the ring for Kitty on her finger. "With this ring, I do be wed."

Kitty placed the ring for Puss on his finger. "With this ring, I do be wed."

"By the power vested in me, I know pronounce you husband and wife," the minister said, "You may now kiss the bride."

The two cats brought their lips together, enjoying the most greatest kiss of their lives. A kiss like that deserve a life filled with happiness and live. Their adventure in love will never end.

* * *

 **SO, DID YOU LIKE IT? I REALLY WANNA KNOW.**

 **WELL, PLEASE REVIEW.**


	2. After the Honeymoon

CHAPTER 1

AFTER THE HONEYMOON

After spending a beautiful two weeks in one of the most beautiful honeymoon spots in Spain, Puss and Kitty were finally returning home to Far, Far, Away. Since the law was still after them in San Ricardo and pretty much everywhere else in Spain, the two cats decided to live inside a nice little cottage out in the woods. It wasn't too far from Shrek and Fiona`s home, but the two ogers weren't home at the moment due to some royal duties that need to be done. The finishing touches were placed on the cats new home the day before the wedding. It was a suitable place to live in. It was a three bedroom cottage. The bathroom was small since all it contained was a wash tub and a litter box. It was kind of simple being a cat. Unless you were a cat thief. You could really call the two cats the cat burglars. It's pretty funny to think about it.

After climbing out of the one horse carriage, Puss placed Kitty in his arms and gave her a beautiful kiss right in front of their new home. After that, they both sighed in peace and made their way inside the house. Puss picked Kitty up bridal style and brought her over to the door.

"I'm so glad we're finally home," Puss said, "It's just you, me, and our brand new cottage."

Singing could be heard from inside the cottage. It sounded more like a female than anyone else. Puss had the feeling that his mother stayed for an extra couple of weeks to keep their home clean and organized. When Puss and Kitty opened the door, they we're surprised to see Fiona watering the plants.

Kitty cleared her throat. "Um, Fiona."

"Oh, hello there, you two," Fiona said, "We weren't expecting you to be home so early."

"What are you doing here, _Senora_ Fiona?" Puss asked.

"Well, Shrek and I thought it would be a good idea to keep an eye on the place. We thought we could tidy up as well. It would give you two more time to spend with each other."

"That's kind of you," Kitty said.

"Yeah," Shrek said, coming in the room from the kitchen, "As you can see, we sorted out the mail, watered the plants and fed your hamsters."

"Hamsters?" Puss asked.

"It's our wedding gift from Shrek and I," Fiona said, "We thought a couple of pets could brighten up the place. We hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," Kitty said, "They're beautiful hamsters. Puss and I will think of some names later."

" _Gracias, senor y senora_ ," Puss said, "We really do appreciate you keeping an eye on things. I suppose you will start heading back to your swamp now."

"Actually, Shrek and I need to start heading back to Far, Far Away," Fiona said, "We only stayed here to keep an eye on the cottage."

"Oh, before we go, there was something we needed to tell you," Shrek said, "Some very important men said that they were looking for you, but we told them that you were on your honeymoon, so they said that they would come back sometime today. They did leave a letter, though."

"Where is it?" Puss asked.

"It's with all the other mail."

"Well, thank you again for keeping an eye on things," Kitty said.

"Anytime," Fiona said, "Come on, Shrek. I think it's time we gave Puss and Kitty some alone time."

"See you lovebirds later," Shrek said, "Oh, and Donkey said he would come visit you guys some time with Gingy. I hope you don't mind."

"Shrek."

"Coming, Fiona. Hey, Puss, let's meet up at the Poison Apple next Tuesday."

"Sounds great," Puss said, _"Adios, amigo."_

Closing the door, Kitty sighed. "I guess we better find that important message."

Puss brought his tail around Kitty's cheek. "I was thinking that we could save the important message for later and spend some quality time together." He twirled Kitty around and placed an arm around her. "Just the two of us."

"That does sound nice. I don't see why not."

"As long as there are no interruptions, I shall have a smile on my face for all eternity." As Puss leaned in to kiss his one true love, a knock came to the door. Puss sighed. " _Ay, ay, ay!_ You've got to be pulling on my fur. Why must there always be interruptions?"

Opening the door, trumpets blasted in Puss`s face. Men in noble clothing stood in a straight line, their chins up and stood tall. A men with a large belly and a brown five o' clock shadow stood in the doorway. Kitty walked up to the door, seeing what all the commotion was about.

The fat man cleared his throat. "I am looking for Kitty Softpaws. Is she here?"

"That would be me," Kitty said.

"Ah, yes, there you are." The man rolled down a scroll and began to read. "Our dearest Princess Kitty, you have been invited to a royal ball in celebration of your marriage. The king and queen will be very delighted to see you once again. The king is fully ecstatic to bestow his royal blessing upon you and your handsome prince. If you're wondering, they do expect him to be a cat. Love, King Roberto and Queen Lupe of Mainland. Also known as your mother and father."

"Mama and Papa?"

"You are a princess?" Puss asked.

"Wait a second. I thought I told the kingdom that I wasn't returning after I left for Spain."

"Did you not read the message that the king and queen sent you?" the fat man asked.

Kitty shook her head. "No."

"Then I suggest you do so to get a better understanding of all this."

Kitty walked back inside the house with Puss following her. She picked up the fancy scroll lying with all the other mail and opened it up to read it. "Dear Kitty, rumor has it that you have returned to Fairytale Land and are married to your true love. We will be sending the royal messengers out to invite you to a royal ball in celebration of your marriage. We hope that you will attend. The ball is in a week. We cannot wait to see you again. We miss you with all our hearts. We understand that some differences have happened in the past, but we're hoping to work it out. We love you, Kitty, and we cannot wait to meet your husband. Love, Mama and Papa."

"I cannot believe it. You lied to me. You are not an ordinary cat at all," Puss said.

"I'm sorry, Puss. I never meant for any of this to happen. I was hoping that you would never get the chance to meet my parents."

"Why? What's wrong with your parents?"

"Nothing. It's just that my father is extremely overprotective of me and my mother worries about me too much. They always try to make sure that I'm more of an indoor cat."

"What did the _gordo_ man out there mean by your parents know that you're married to a cat?"

"Puss, like your mother, my parents are people. They're not cats. They found me as a stray and they were never able to have children of their own. They raised me as their daughter."

"I suppose that is how you were declawed."

"Excuse me?"

"You said that your father is a very overprotective person. He thought you would scratch yourself, so he had your claws removed. That's why your claws were took away."

Kitty sighed. "I never thought of it that way."

"Kitty, I think it's time you made amends to your parents. We are heading over to Mainland right away. Let's repack our bags."

"Puss, no. I don't think it's such a good idea. I really don't want to see them. Besides, my parents are very proper people. You may not agree with what they do."

"Stop it, Kitty. You're just trying to make up excuses. It's not going to work."

"Puss, there's a reason why I don't want to see my parents, especially my father."

"Why is that? Do you not think your father will trust me?"

"No. He's only inviting us because he wants to give you his blessing. It's just to prove that you are a part of this family."

"Aren't I already a member of this family? I am married to you. But if I want to prove I can be a great son-in-law to them, I will accept their blessing to me."

"Puss, I just don't think it's a good idea."

"You will not come?"

"It's a bad idea, Puss. I'm not going and that's that."

"Well, if you won't come with me, I'll go on my own."

Kitty sighed. "Wait, Puss. I can't let you go alone. I'll come with you, but owing like it."

"I wouldn't expect you to. Well, let's repack."

Placing all their suitcases in the one horse carriage, Puss and Kitty climbed inside. Donkey and Gingy said they would take care of everything while the two cats were away. Kitty sighed. She wasn't thrilled at the fact that she was going to see her parents again, but she was only coming along for Puss. After all, it was only for a week. What could go wrong?

* * *

 **I WONDER IF KITTY'S FATHER WILL EVEN GIVE PUSS HIS BLESSING. WE'LL JUST HAVE TO FIND OUT.**

 **ALSO, THERE ARE SOME PEOPLE ON THIS STORY WHO DON'T LIKE CERTAIN STORIES. I WOULD LIKE FOR PEOPLE WHO ENJOY READING MY STORIES TO USE KIND CRITICISM. PLUS, PEOPLE ON HERE SAY DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ IF THEY DON'T LIKE IT. IT REALLY BREAKS MY HEART AND I'M DOING THE BEST I CAN WHAT WITH SENIOR YEAR COMING UP.**

 **ANYWAY, PLEASE REVIEW. IF YOU LIKE IT.**


	3. Kitty's Parents

CHAPTER 2

KITTY'S PARENTS

 **OKAY, BEFORE YOU BEGIN READING, I HAVE A BIG ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE.**

 **MY BOOK HAS BEEN APPROVED AND THEY ARE GOING TO START CREATING IT BY THE NEXT BUSINESS DAY.**

 **WELL, THAT'S IT FOR NOW.**

 **ENJOY!**

It took a couple of days by horse carriage to arrive in the next kingdom. It took another day just to get to the central city in Mainland. When they arrived at the central city, it wasn't really anything like Far, Far Away. Everything was different. There were a lot of Spanish decorations with so much festivities going on. There were plenty of markets, stores, restaurants and a few clubs here and there. When people saw a mysterious carriage passing by, they started following it. It seemed as though Puss had literally forgotten to remove the 'Just Married' sign off the back of the wagon. Kitty sighed. Puss only smiled like an idiot. By the time they made it to the cobblestone bridge, they knew the castle was close. Kitty began to shake a bit. Puss, being the kind husband he was, placed his paw on hers. It made her feel a bit better, but it didn't help the fact that there was fear still inside her.

They arrived in front of a large red carpet that led to the front doors of the castle. In the distance, they could see the king and queen standing at the top of the stairs, smiles plastered on their faces. Trumpets blast and one of the noblemen came up next to the carriage. "Announcing the return of the beautiful Kitty Softpaws and her new husbands." Cheers came from every direction as the carriage door opened. Doves were released from a box and when they flew off, Puss and Kitty could be seen by everyone. People cheered even louder when they saw the two cats. Even the king and queen clapped their hands, their smiles reaching from ear to ear.

Puss placed his paw in Kitty's, leading her down the red carpet. "Well, here we are. Do you still think this was a bad idea?"

"I guess I was overreacting too much about all this," Kitty said, "Mama and Papa do look happy to see us."

"Look at our little girl, Lupe," King Roberto said, "Walking down the aisle to the front doors of our fair kingdom. With her wonderful husband. By the way, did she ever send us a letter stating his name?"

"No, but I'm sure he's a very kind cat," Queen Lupe said, "They both look very happy together."

Kitty gasped. "Their walking down the stairs. There must be a problem. I think we should just turn back."

"Kitty, it's okay," Puss said, "There is nothing to worry about. I'm sure they're just happy to see you after so long. It's not like they're going to remove the pitchforks and torches. They're your parents."

"I have a thousand reasons for why I left, but there's always one specific reason."

"I'm sure by now you're regretting it."

"I'm sure Kitty is very excited to see us after so long," Roberto said.

"I don't know. I have a feeling that she regrets coming to see us," Lupe said, "What if she forced herself to come all this way?"

"I'm sure she kept it in her thoughts before even considering coming all this way."

"I hope she decides to stay for a little while."

"There's no reason to be worried, Lupe. I'm sure everything's going to be just fine."

"Puss, I have a feeling that I'm going to go into a panic attack," Kitty said.

"Kitty, calm down. Everything's going to be fine," Puss said.

"I understand that you're trying to make me feel better, but I really don't want to be here."

Puss and Kitty had finally made their way to Kitty's parents, King Roberto and Queen Lupe. They both looked to be middle aged. Roberto was starting to go a bit gray, but his hair was still a nice shade of brown and his beard was growing rather quickly. He had blue eyes that almost looked like Kitty. Lupe didn't look as though she was aging, but her hair was still a perfect shade of jet black, her skin tone was a bit tanish and her eyes were a shade of emerald green. They still looked kind of young and pretty good looking.

Kitty slowly walked over to her parents, forcing a smile on her face. "Mama. Papa." She grasped them both into a hug. Once it was over, she turned around to face Puss. "I would like you to meet my husband, Puss in Boots."

Puss smiled, removing his hat from his head and bowing. "It is an honor to meet you, my king and queen."

"The honor is all ours, Puss in Boots," Roberto said.

"It is such a pleasure to meet you," Lupe said.

Puss shook the king`s hand and kissed the hand of the queen. "It's easy to see where Kitty receives her kind heart from."

"You are such a very thoughtful husband to our daughter."

"Well, since we now know each other and everything, why don't we get settled in?" Kitty said.

"Sounds wonderful," Roberto said, "Dinner will be in a couple of hours. My wife and I will lead you to your room. Your bags should already be there."

The two cats went inside the castle, following the king and queen. Introductions went pretty well. Dinner may be even better.

The start of dinner did not go as Puss thought. He had never ate dinner inside a castle before, so how to eat like a royal was new to him. There was so much for just one course. The start of dinner began with the appetizer. Tonight's was beet soup. He enjoyed the food that was given to him, but he had no idea which spoon to use. There were only about ten different kinds on there. Puss sighed. There was only one thing he could do. Pick up the spoon that he thought was right.

That was kind of difficult, though. King Roberto was staring at him with a straight face. He didn't look angry or disappointed by the fact that Puss had no idea how to eat like a royal, but at least he saw that the orange cat was trying his best. Sighing, Puss removed on of the spoons from the middle. He took a peek at the king`s expression. It didn't change that much, but he could see that it wasn't the right spoon. Oh, well. At least he tried.

Kitty took a sip of her milk, enjoying the flavor that was placed in it. She gave out a loud belch. She covered her mouth and giggled. "Excuse me."

Puss chuckled, smiling at his wife. "Well, as Shrek would say, better out then in."

The newlywed couple laughed, hearing a giggle come from Lupe. Suddenly, Roberto gave out a burst of laughter. The three individuals sitting at the table stopped laughing and stared at the king in bewilderment. Even the guards standing at the door stared at the king. Roberto cleared his throat, placing a goofy expression on his face. "What? I thought it was funny. Can't I bring out a good laugh?"

"Well, this has certainly been a very good start for dinner," Lupe said.

"I agree," Puss said, taking a spoonful of soup in taking his first taste. It wasn't that bad. Of course it wasn't. It was made by some of the finest chefs the kingdom had to offer.

Kitty sighed. "Oh, dear."

"Kitty, don't forget to dip," Lupe whispered to her daughter.

"Oh, right. Thank you, Mama."

"What did she say?" Puss asked.

"I'll show you." Kitty gave her husband a demonstration by placing her paws in the soup, dipping her fingers in there twice.

"Oh." Puss did the same, smiling like an idiot. He felt as thought he was trying too hard to impress Kitty's parents.

"So, Kitty, tell us about where you and Puss live," Lupe said, wiping her hands on the napkin placed next to her bowl.

"Well, Puss and I had recently purchased some land," Kitty said, "Didn't we, dear?"

"Oh, yes," Puss said, "We have our own cottage in FairyTale Forest. It's surrounded by a nice stream. There's a bridge that we cross to get to the other side. There's a nearby village not too far from our home. We have close neighbors."

"Is it filled with a beautiful garden surrounded by trees?" Roberto asked.

"Not yet, but we have been making some plans."

"Well, once you get it set up, don't forget to add some roses and blackberry bushes. Kitty loves roses in her fur and enjoying blackberries on a warm spring day. Oh, memories I'll never forget."

"Well, I think it sounds like a wonderful place to raise the children," Lupe said.

Kitty started coughing up her milk, adding a hairball into the mess. Once her coughing died down, she shook her head. "I think it's a little too early to think about that, isn't it?"

"Indeed," Roberto said, "Although, it would be nice to have some grandchildren."

"Don't worry, Papa. Puss and I will have children when we're ready."

"I suppose." Roberto placed his attention on Puss. "Puss, I've been thinking. How about I give you a personal tour of the castle? Just you and me. It'll give us some time to bond."

"I think that sounds lovely," Lupe said.

Puss nodded. "I agree. It seems like a good idea."

The chefs came inside the dining room, bringing out plates filled with food. The head chef stood in the center. "Dinner is served."

* * *

 **WELL, IS THIS SOUNDING FAMILIAR TO YOU?**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	4. Father-in-Law, Son-in-Law Bonding

CHAPTER 3

FATHER-IN-LAW, SON-IN-LAW BONDING

After a delicious dinner filled with fish, lobster, and shrimp, sided with various types of cheeses, rolls, and fruits, along with chocolate and vanilla pie for dessert, Puss and King Roberto were walking down a hallway in the castle. They passed by various stained glass windows filled with rulers from the past. One made Puss stop and stare. He looked to see a window with King Roberto and Queen Lupe, but in it there was a young girl. She had dark black hair just like Lupe and blue eyes just like Roberto. Puss was confused. Kitty told him that her parents couldn't have children of their own and here he was staring at a photo of a little girl with the king and queen. This confused him more than anything. He decided to stop Roberto and ask him about it, but the king was still walking away from the stained glass window.

"Your Majesty?" Puss said.

"Puss, you are a part of the family now," Roberto said, "Call me Roberto."

"Oh. _Lo_ siento. My apologies. Roberto, I was meaning to ask you about the stained glass window with you and Lupe. There's a little girl with you in it."

"Yes, it seems so. Why does that confuse you?"

"Well, Kitty told me that you and your wife were never able to have children of your own. You raised Kitty as your daughter. You found her as a stray."

Roberto sighed, stopping in his tracks. "Puss, there's a reason I'm giving you a tour of the castle. There is something about Kitty that you don't know. She has never told anyone about it. Her mother and I are the only ones that know."

"What are you talking about, Roberto? I know everything about Kitty. We've been together for a whole year."

"True, but I'm sure she's never told you about her biggest secret. Now that I've mentioned it, she doesn't know anything about it."

" _¿Que?"_

Roberto opened the door next to him. "Follow me, Puss. I will explain everything."

Puss entered in the room, following the king. His eyes widened when he saw the inside of it. It was all the room for a young little girl about six or seven years old. It involved a giant king sized bed that looked too big for a young girl. The entire room was painted a dark pink color. Toys were placed neatly in various places of the room. A wardrobe sat next to the closet, which was filled with thousands of dresses. All of them were the size for a little girl, way too big for Kitty to wear. Above the bed sat a portrait of the same little girl that was in the stained glass window.

"This is starting to become very confusing," Puss said.

"There's a story that must be told," Roberto said, "Years ago, Lupe and I had a daughter, but nobody else knew about her. You see, we were suppose to have a son, but the rule stated that we could only have one child. Nobody knew that Lupe and I were expecting a baby. When we saw that it was a girl, we were happy and filled with joy, but we knew the citizens of Mainland would be furious with us having a girl, so we decided to not mention her at all. We kept Kitty inside the kingdom at all times. We kept Kitty inside at all times. We never let her leave the castle. One day, though, something terrible happened. An evil fairy by the name of Caterina placed a curse on our daughter and turned her into a cat. There was no way to reverse it. A few years passed by and Kitty was tired of being inside the castle, so she ran away. I don't blame her for leaving. We never let her go out of the castle. Now that she is a cat, nobody will ever know."

"So you told the people of this land that you couldn't have children and then all of a sudden you say that Kitty is known as the cat daughter you never had and the citizens are okay with that."

"They were thrilled, actually. They didn't mind. It's the first time a cat would ever become a royal."

"Kitty doesn't know anything about this. Why doesn't she know? I'm sure she remembers."

"She doesn't. She lost her memory after she was changed into a cat. Lupe and I never mentioned anything about her past."

"I don't believe this. First it was my brother that lies to me and now my own wife is lying to me stating that she's a princess. Why is it that nobody can ever be truthful to me?"

"Puss, there is a reason why people lie. Kitty has a reason why."

Puss sighed. "Kitty needs to know the truth. She is not the one that has lied to me. You are the ones that taught her how to be untruthful. This is not the way a parent should raise their child."

"Puss, listen to me. There's another reason why we kept Kitty in complete solitude."

"Go ahead. Tell me. I figured there would be more than one secret."

"We never wanted Kitty to get married."

Puss was stunned. "What? You never wanted her to get married. Why would you not want your own daughter to find true love? That is how a happily ever after is formed. The princess finds her prince and they live happily ever after. Why would you try to stop something like that?"

"I only did it because I didn't want another prince from another land ruling the kingdom. I want Kitty to make all the decisions. Not somebody else."

"So if you were to make Kitty and I the king and queen right now, you wouldn't let me make any decisions that would help the kingdom."

"Listen, Puss, it was all in the past. Things have changed. After Kitty left, I knew things had to change. That's why I allowed her to go out and find her true love."

Puss sighed, walking up to the window. "I suppose you miss her being the little girl she once was. You wish for her to be a human again."

"I have thousands of wishes that may never come true. Besides, the curse can never be broken. It's no use thinking about it. I go on every day just to rule this kingdom. That's all I can do."

"Well, I suppose you have no way of telling her, but it seems as though I will have to."

"Puss, please. You must promise to keep this a secret. Please. I beg of you. Not just as your father-in-law, but as a friend."

Taking a deep breath, Puss nodded. "Okay, I will not say a word. I promise."

With that being said, Puss and King Roberto shook with hand and paw. A commitment had been made and could not be broken.

Kitty walked down the corridor that led to hers and Puss`s bedroom. She walked inside the first room on the right. She took in the view of it all. The curtains were a nice shade of mahogany as well as the bedspread. The wardrobe was placed next to the nightstand on the right. It would be closer for her since she always slept on the right side of the bed. She smiled. It seemed as though dinner went well. At least one thing was accomplished. Puss and her father were actually getting along.

A light tap was made on the door. She sighed, seeing that her moment of peace was ruined. "Come in."

The door opened, revealing her mother. "Hello, dear. Are you settling in okay?"

"Yes, I'm doing just fine. Thank you for asking. Everything is wonderful."

"I really am glad you decided to come home. The castle has felt empty since you left. I've always felt motherless without you here."

"Mama, I'm sure you were still able to go through your regular royal routine. You don't need me to help you with that."

"I know, but without you here, not only does this place feel empty, but also my promise."

Kitty lowered her head. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize you felt that way. I suppose I have been a bad daughter, haven't I?"

"No, no, no, my darling. You are not a bad daughter. You are the greatest child any mother could ever ask for, whether you're a cat or a person. My love for you will stay the same for whichever you are."

"Well, at least you're being honest. I'm sorry I ever left in the first place."

"Oh, you have nothing to apologize for, Kitty. I want you to promise me something, though."

"What is it? Anything, Mama."

"Could you consider staying here at home in the castle? You and Puss. We'll do whatever you would want us to do for you. Build you a nice home. We'll do whatever you want us to do if you just stay here with us."

Kitty's placed her hand over her chest, her blue eyes widening. "Mama, I don't know about that. It's just that Puss and I have a new cottage just for the two of us and we have wonderful neighbors and we live near a kind village and, well,...I'm sorry, Mama, but I'm just not sure."

Lupe stood up on her feet, nodding her head. "I understand. Take some time to think about it." She left the room, closing the door behind her.

Kitty stood there, a stunned expression on her face. She walked over to the windows, opening it and looking out at the stars. The moon was half full that night. Looking down, a tear rolled down Kitty's cheek, falling on the windowsill. That's when she heard a lovely melody coming from outside.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	5. Jane Blue Has Arrived

CHAPTER 4

JANE BLUE HAS ARRIVED

As Kitty stood there in front of the window, tears falling from her eyes, bubbles started surrounding her. She looked to see a bubble coming towards her, but it was different than all the others. It had a tiny fairy inside. She was making her way towards Kitty as she sang a beautiful melody.

 _For all you troubles in life_

 _I'll remove you from the stress and strifes_

 _I know what the sound of you song means with its melody_

 _Faith, love, and destiny_

The bubble popped, revealing the fairy being a bit bigger than she was in the bubble. She had sparkling short blue hair, blue eyes, and was also was wearing a blue dress. She was wearing a nice bright patch of red lipstick. Her smile was huge on her face. When the bubble popped, she saw that she was still in midair because she fell to the floor.

The fairy stood up on her feet, shaking her head. "Oh, sorry about that. Didn't mean for my entrance to start off like that. Anyway, how do you do? You must be Kitty Softpaws. Am I correct?"

 _"Si,"_ Kitty said.

"I'm going to take that as a yes. It's very wonderful to finally meet you. Oh, you are even more prettier than I expected. What kind of shampoo do you use for your fur?"

"Nothing fancy. Just the normal kind. I'm sorry to be rude, but who are you?"

"Oh, where are my manners? I become more worried about how my entrance is, I don't even think about how my introduction should be. My name is Jane Blue. I am your Guardian Godmother."

"I have a Guardian Godmother?"

"Yes, it seems that you do. I am that Guardian Godmother."

"Are you sure that you're not my Fairy Godmother?"

"Oh, absolutely not. I would never become one of those. The Fairy Godmother that everyone once knew is no longer around due to the fact that she was destroyed or something. I'm not really sure. You see, a Fairy Godmother is suppose to make your dreams come true. A Guardian Godmother is suppose to help people with their problems that will end happy dreams. That's what us Guardian Godmother`s are suppose to do. We help to make sure dreams are never broken."

"Are Guardian Godmother`s suppose to have wings?"

"That's another difference. You see, Guardian Godmother`s aren't born with their wings. We have to earn them. That's what I'm hoping you can help me with."

"How am I suppose to help you?"

"Well, in order for me to get my wings, I have to pass my final test. Helping you and Puss is my final test. If I receive my wings because of you two, I will be your Guardian Godmother for life. Isn't that exciting?"

"I appreciate that you want me and my husband to help you get your wings, but there's nothing you can help us with."

"Not according to the paperwork I was given that explains the problem between you and Puss and your father."

"My papa?"

"Yes, it seems as though, according to this document, it seems as though that Puss and your father are not getting along at all."

"What are you talking about? My husband is getting along with my papa just fine. He even offered to give Puss a tour of the castle."

"Yes, but deep down inside your father's heart, he doesn't like Puss one bit. I can tell you why. It seems as though your father thinks that you love you husband more than you love him. That's the number one reason why he never wanted you to get married."

"He never wanted me to get married?"

"Wait. You mean this is your first time hearing about this?"

"Yes. He never told me."

"Oh, I should just leave it to the professionals. I shouldn't of said anything."

Kitty sighed. "This just causes even more problems. First my mother wants me to move back home and now my father never wanted me to get married and can't stand my husband. What kind of life am I living?"

"I really should've left this to the professionals, shouldn't I?"

"No, it's fine. To be honest, I'm really glad you told me. I really need to figure out a solution to all this."

"That's what I'm here for, Kitty. As your Guardian Godmother, I will do whatever it takes to help make sure your dreams stay true and bold."

"Well, if that's what your here for, I'll accept that fact."

Kitty!" Kitty heard her husband called out.

Jane gasped. "Oh, no. I need to get going."

"Don't you want to meet my husband?" Kitty asked.

"I can meet you both together. I have to meet you both at desperate times. Don't worry. I have a plan to when I should meet Puss. I'll come back to you. I promise." Jane removed a card from her blue strapped bag that was placed around her neck. "Here. If you ever need me, just place you thumb on this card and I'll come right to you. I'll see you later, Kitty." With that, Jane used her wand to poof herself away, sparkles falling to the floor.

Puss walked inside the room, seeing his wife smiling and walking up to give him a hug. "Hello, dear. Did you and my father have a good bonding time with each other?"

"Oh, yes," Puss said, "We had a good time. It was nice. We talked and told a few jokes. There was a part that became serious, though."

"Really? What was that part about?"

"He said that he never wanted you to get married. That made me kind of angry. He said that he wanted you to make all the decisions. Not a king from a different kingdom."

"Oh. I didn't realize."

"He said that he's given it a lot of thought, though. He said that if you wanted to be with your true love, than you should be with them. Doesn't that sound nice?"

Kitty nodded. "It does. It really does."

"Is everything okay? You look as though you've been given shock treatment."

"I'm fine. Everything's okay. There's something I need to tell you, though."

"What is it?"

Kitty sighed, placing her eyes on Puss. "My mother wants me to move back home. Not just me, but the both of us. She told me to give it some thought, but there's no way I can come home. I already have a home with you, Puss."

"Did you tell her about that?"

"I did. She listened, but she misses me." Kitty plopped down on the bed. "I should've never left home. If I had only stayed, I wouldn't be in the situation I'm in now."

"If you hadn't of left, would you not have what you wanted now?"

"Well, I made a lot of mistakes in my lifetime, but I learned from them. I lost many things, but I gained more than I lost. I gained meeting you."

Puss sighed. "I thank Humpty every night before I go to bed for meeting the greatest woman of my life. You are the center of my world, Kitty. I'm glad I met you."

"I'm glad for the same thing, Puss. I'm really glad."

"Say, why don't we head off to bed? I'm sure you're pretty tired after a long day. After a morning of arriving, unpacking and enjoying dinner with your family, you must be feeling sleepy. Who knows? Now that were alone, we could spend some quality time together. Just you and me."

Kitty giggled, but shook her head. "I wish we could, Puss, but we need to get some sleep. My parents are wanting to start setting up our ball tomorrow morning and we need to help them."

"Oh, I almost forgot about the ball. Do you think we're ready? I'm not very good at the waltz. I'm better with the tango, if you know what I mean."

"Oh, Puss. Why don't you practice the waltz in your dreams? That's not the traditional dance in Mainland."

"It's not."

"Nope. We'll begin practice tomorrow afternoon. Be there, okay?"

"I will. It's a promise I can keep."

After brushing their teeth and kissing each other good night, Puss and Kitty fell fast asleep. It was only after an hour after they fell asleep was when Puss woke, seeing as though he couldn't sleep. Rubbing his temples, he walked over towards the window. He looked outside to see the moon in half and the stars twinkling in the night sky. It was hopeless. He couldn't get that story about his wife's past out of his head. He made a promise to the king that he would say anything, but he couldn't lie to his wife. She needed to know the truth. It was time she knew.

Before Puss could even walk over to the bed, he saw a flash of blue light hit him in the eyes. Once his sight adjusted, he saw a fairy dressed in blue standing outside the window.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	6. Puss Knows The Truth

CHAPTER 5

PUSS KNOWS THE TRUTH

A blue fairy stood outside the window of the bedroom. Puss jumped, doing his best not to yelp in fear and wake Kitty. The fairy stared at Puss, motioning for him to come up to the window and open it. Shaking with fear, the orange cat hesitated. He looked at his sleeping wife, who turned over to face Puss`s side of the bed. He looked back at the window, seeing the fairy having an impatient look on her face. She checked her blue pocketwatch, seeing that Puss was wasting precious time. Sighing, Puss decided to take a risk. He walked over to the window. Placing his hand on the handle, he slid it open, looking at the fairy with sparkling blue hair, blue eyes, wearing a blue dress and shoes while also carrying a shoulder strapped blue bag. He figured that's where she kept her wand in at.

Puss giggled. "Hello there." Before he could say anything else, the fairy took her wand out of her bag and made her and Puss disappear from the room. Now they were inside a blue flying carriage. Sitting across Puss was the blue fairy, who had a huge smile on her face.

"Hello there," she said, "You must be Puss in Boots. It's so nice to meet you. Sorry I wasn't able to make a grand entrance. I didn't want to wake your wife. Anyway, how do you do? I'm Jane Blue. I'm yours and Kitty's Guardian Godmother."

"Guardian Godmother? What in the world is going on here?"

"I'm supposing Kitty didn't tell you about me. Oh, what am I saying? I told her not to say anything to you about me because I had to meet you separately in person before I could see you both together. Don't ask me why. That's just the rules of how a Guardian Godmother has to do her job. We do it step by step."

"I don't get it. Why would Kitty and I need a Guardian Godmother? What is a Guardian Godmother, anyway?"

"I'll answer that second question first. A Guardian Godmother is someone that helps to keep your dreams from going down the drain. I'm just trying to help you and Kitty keep those dreams of yours from leaving your life forever."

"Shouldn't fairies have wings?"

"I'm working on that. I'm not a Fairy Godmother. I'm not born with wings. I have to earn them by completing my final test. My final test is to help you and Kitty make sure that your love is saved."

"What are you talking about? Our love is stronger than ever. Nothing will happen to it."

"Well, if you and your father-in-law don't start getting along, you and your wife may not be around much longer. She won't want to be around her father much longer and then she'll leave with you and things will just turn from bad to worse. Even more worse than it already is."

"He seemed to be getting along with me just fine earlier today."

"Maybe on the outside, but on the inside, he doesn't like you at all. He doesn't want you to be the husband of his daughter. He has the feeling that Kitty will love you more than she'll love her own father."

"What? That's ridiculous."

"I'm just speaking the truth."

"Who told you all this?"

"Nobody. I read it in my document. It's my final test. In order to pass it, I must do it."

"I don't get this. First, my own wife doesn't tell me that she's a princess, then I find out that she was once a human and now I'm being told that her own father can't stand me. What is wrong with him having a happily ever after?"

"He didn't want anybody knowing that he and his wife had a daughter."

"I know that. He told me."

"Did he also tell you about the bad fairy Caterina that cursed your wife?"

"Yes, he told me that, too."

"Okay, okay. My apologies, Puss in Boots. I didn't mean to make you angry. I understand that you're very upset and confused. I know exactly what you need. I hope you don't mind if we make a quick pit stop, but I am starting to get really hungry."

"Where are we, anyway?"

Jane opened up the carriage window, looking at a woman who stuck her head out the drive through window. " _Hola_ , welcome to Chile Peppers. Can I take your order?"

"Forgive me for saying this," Jane said to Puss, "I understand that I'm ruining my diet, but it doesn't really matter. I've gained thirty pounds in the last two years, anyway. One stop at a fast food restaurant won't hurt anything." She turned her attention back to the window. "Let's see, I'll take a soft taco, no tomatoes, extra sour cream and cheese, hot sauce and double the jalapenos. What about you, Puss? Would you like anything?"

"Uh, do they serve _leche_ here?" Puss asked.

" _Leche_? I'll ask." Jane turned back to the window. "Do you serve something called _leche_ here?"

"Milk?" the woman said, " _Si,_ we do."

"I'll take that as a yes," Jane said, "My friend would like a large."

"Here you are, _senorita_. Your soft taco and a large milk for your friend. Oh, and this comes with your meal. Have a wonderful day."

Driving off, Jane began eating her late dinner. "So in order to save your marriage with Kitty, we need to figure out a way for you and your father-in-law to get along. I believe the best thing you can do is find somebody that is willing to help you. A friend of some sort. You may be able to find that missing something by going on a small journey."

"I am honored that you are willing to help me, _senorita_ , but I believe it is best if I figure out my own way to save my marriage."

"Well, I can't make you do something. I'm willing to help you no matter what. In case you change your mind, here's my card." Jane handed Puss her card. "Just place your thumb on the print and I'll come to you immediately. Thank you for your time."

Puss stepped out of the carriage, looking back at the fairy. "Where do I even begin with all this?"

Jane tossed the sword she got to the orange cat. "You have a brain, Puss. Use it."

With that, Jane flew off in her carriage, disappearing out of sight. Puss shook his head and went back inside the bedroom. He knew what had to be done. Lighting a candle, he took a piece of parchment and a feathered ink pen. He started writing a message and once he was done, he rolled it up and walked back to the window. He quietly whistled for a pigeon to fly over to him. The bird took the message and flew off. After all that, Puss went to bed. He would be up way before Kitty. He knew what had to be done.

It was the middle of the night in Far, Far Away. Inside the castle, Shrek and Fiona were sleeping peacefully in bed. Shrek had his arm placed around his wife. It seemed that it made both feel safe and secured. It wasn't long before a smack against the window was heard, waking the sleeping couple. Fiona actually gasped in delight when she saw what was on the window. She jumped out of the bed.

"Puss, the stork is here!" Fiona exclaimed excitedly.

Shrek sighed, scratching his back as he removed himself from bed. "Fiona, we already talked about this. The stork is not the one who brings the baby."

"Shrek, stop ruining my dreams."

"Come on, Fiona. It's just a story that parents tell their kids. That's how kids aren't actually able to find out where babies really come from." Shrek opened the window, looking down at the bush. "It's not even a stork. It's too small. That's a carrier pigeon."

"Oh. I was really looking forward to seeing the stork."

The pigeon flapped its wings to the window, placing the rolled up parchment in Shrek`s hand. "This message is for Shrek."

"For me?" Shrek asked.

"You're the only one around here named Shrek, aren't you? Even I know who you are. A message has been sent to you by somebody named Puss in Boots."

"Puss? I wonder what's going on with him."

"What does the message say?" Fiona asked.

Shrek opened the message, scanning it and showed it to his wife. "It looks as though there's a few problems going on with Puss and Kitty. Puss wants me to go over to Mainland and help him sort some stuff out."

"Should I come along with you?"

"Well, he said that it would be a good idea bringing you. You might be able to help Kitty out while he and I figure out how to help him and Kitty."

"When should we leave?"

"Right away. He wants us there before dawn. Looks as though this is pretty urgent. Let's start packing right away. If your parents ask, tell them we're going to visit an old friend of ours that's sick."

Nodding, Fiona nodded and started packing up the bags. After an hour, they were out the door and making the four hour trip to Mainland. Once again, an adventure was about to begin. Hopefully without Donkey butting in.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	7. The Morning in the Woods

CHAPTER 6

THE MORNING IN THE FOREST

The morning Sun was starting to rise. The air was warm in the forest that was in Mainland. The wonders of the creatures in the forest were happily going through their morning routine. That was before two pairs of feet came walking by, turning out to be Shrek and Puss. Fiona stayed behind at the castle to keep Kitty company while the two of them were gone. At that moment, Puss was starting to st angry because he thought they were lost, but Shrek stated that they weren't lost and were just going around in gigantic circles. The both of them argued about being lost while another one said that he wished they should've asked somebody for direction. After some thought, Puss decided that the best thing to do was go back and ask that horseman they saw a few minutes earlier for directions. Shrek agreed and they went back to see if they could find some way to get to where they were going.

"Wait a second, Puss," Shrek said, "You didn't tell me in your message where we're going. Do you even know where we're going?"

"Of course I do," Puss said, "We're going to find somebody I met last night. She might be able to help me with something."

"She? Oh, you better not be seeing another woman, Puss. You're a married cat now. Kitty won't be very happy when she finds out."

"Kitty already knows who she is. She's suppose to be our Guardian Godmother."

"Guardian Godmother?"

"It's a fairy that's suppose to help make sure your dreams are still coming true. She might be a fairy, but she doesn't have wings. The only way she can get them is by passing her final test. What that may be, you ask? She has to help me and my father-in-law get along and become friends. If that happens, she'll get her wings."

"What's her name?"

"Jane Blue."

"Jane Blue? Weird name. Does it suit her well?"

"Oh, don't even get me started. All she wears is blue. Nothing but blue."

"Do you have a portrait of her I can see or something?"

"No, I don't. I just met her last night. Listen, I'm pretty sure she's out here somewhere. I need to find her and tell her that Kitty and I accept her aid."

"Is something going on with your marriage?"

Puss sighed. "Nothing much except for the fact that Kitty didn't tell me that she's a princess, she was turned from a human to a cat and now she doesn't tell me that her father never wanted to get married. What's wrong with having true love?"

"Puss, I'm sure there's a logical reason to all this. Maybe if you talk to Kitty's father, you'll figure out why he didn't want Kitty to get married."

"He already told me. He said that he wanted Kitty to make all the decisions, not some prince from a different kingdom. Mainland is an isolated kingdom. He prefers it to remain that way."

"I take that to be ridiculous."

"Jane Blue tells me something else. She told me that he didn't want Kitty to get married because she would love me more than him."

"Why would he think that? I'm sure Kitty would have the same amount of love for the both of you. Considering that he's her father and your her husband. That's the same way with Fiona and I. She loves her father as much as she loves me. Sure Fiona and I have been through a lot, but we were able to work it out. That's how life is like when your married."

"Was I even ready for any of this?"

"Trust me, Puss. It's hard at first, but you'll work it out. I know it."

Puss nodded. " _Grasias, mi amigo_. I'm glad I brought you along with me."

Suddenly, a trail of sparkling dust came right past Shrek and Puss. They looked to see a small fairy with a smile on her face and waving at the two. Laughter could be heard from around the trees. Without warning, a boy jumped out of one of the trees, laughing like a little kid. He had red hair with a green hat over it. His green outfit looked as though it was made entirely out of large leaves. He held a little knife in his hand, pretending to have a swordfight with someone else.

Puss cleared his throat to get the boy's attention. The boy looked at the two people in front of him. "Oh, hello there. Didn't see you. Why would I? I'm just a kid. Heck, I'm a kid for the rest of my life."

"Who are you?" Shrek asked.

"Oh, you don't know me. I thought everybody did. I'm Peter Pan. I'm the kid that never grows up."

"I'm still confused," Puss said.

"You've seriously have never heard of me before?" Peter Pan asked, "I'm Peter Pan. I'm from a place called Neverland. There's actually a storybook about me. Parents tell their kids about me before they go to bed. I went on the greatest adventure of my life. It also involved me having to take down the bad pirate known as Captain Hook. Are you sure you've never heard of me?"

"I lived in an orphanage all my life," Puss said, "I never really had much of a childhood."

"I've never even heard the storybook about you," Shrek said.

"Seriously?" Peter Pan sighed. "Tink, why is it that we go to a new place and nobody even knows who we are? What kind of person has never been to Neverland before? We shouldn't have ever left home."

"What's your fairy`s name?"

"Her name is Tinker Bell. She can't talk because she's too small and she can't interact with other people or creatures. I'm the only one that can understand her. And all the other fairies. I pretty much know every fairy around."

"Every fairy?" Puss asked.

"Yes," Peter said, "Why does that concern you?"

"You might be able to help us. Have you ever heard of a fairy name Jane Blue?"

"Jane Blue? Doesn't ring a bell. I once knew a fairy named Water Blue, but she left Neverland a while back. Some say that she changed her name."

"Did she wear all blue?"

"Including having blue hair?" Shrek asked.

"No, Water Blue didn't look like that," Peter said, "Sorry."

"Oh, great," Puss said, "That's just perfect."

"There's nothing to worry about, Puss," Shrek said, "I'm sure we'll find her. That fairy has to be around here somewhere. Are you sure she didn't tell you how to find her?"

"No, she didn't. I don't know how to find her now. All I wanted was to make Kitty happy." Puss sighed. "I wish none of this ever happened. I should've just agreed with Kitty and not arrive at her old home at all. I wouldn't be in the mess that I'm in right now. I should've just let the past stay in the past."

"That's actually not a bad idea," Peter said, "I do it all the time and I've been around for almost three hundred years. I've fought plenty of pirates in my day, but I soon forgot about them. Captain Hook is one of those pirates that never give up."

"Is that why they call it Neverland?" Shrek asked.

"No, that's not why. Listen, Puss. I'm pretty sure this fairy gave you something that can help find her. Maybe some kind of object that she thought could help you."

"Well, she gave me a sword," Puss said. He gasped. "She also gave me her card." He removed the card from his boot. "All I have to do is place my thumb on the print and shell come to me. Why didn't I think of that before?"

"I suppose you wanted to take a two hour walk in the woods to clear your mind," Shrek said.

"Are you gonna call up this fairy or what?" Peter asked.

Puss nodded, placing his thumb on the print and saw a small flash of light come upon him. It looked like a mirror, but it had Jane looking through it, smiling big. "Hello, Puss in Boots. So nice to see you again. Have you been thinking about things overnight?"

"I have and I need your help. Do you think you can come and help me out?"

"I wish I could come to you, Puss, but it seems that I have to make a few potions as a part of my final test. Do you think that maybe you can come to my company cottage? I can talk to you then."

"Sounds good. I hope you don't mind if I bring a couple of friends with me."

"Not a problem. See you in a bit and have a happily ever after." The small magical mirror disappeared.

Puss smiled, removing his sword from his holster. "Come on, boys. Let's go find Jane."

"Wait, you want me to come along with you?" Peter asked.

"Yes, you and you fairy might be able to help us. Come with us."

Peter smiled, nodding at Tinker Bell. "Okay, lead the way."

Leading the three, Puss walked down the trail, making their way over to Jane's company cottage. Time to save his dreams.

* * *

 **SORRY FOR UPDATING SO MANY CHAPTER. I FINISHED THIS STORY THROUGHOUT MY VACATION AND I JUST WANT TO GET IT PUBLISHED. A LITTLE BIT AT A TIME, THOUGH.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	8. Secrets Revealed

CHAPTER 7

SECRETS REVEALED

Morning had arrived for the people of Mainland. The sun shone through every window, including the kingdom's. Kitty was facing away from the window, bit as she placed her arm on the side of the bed where her husband laid every night, she opened her eyes and noticed that he wasn't there. She got up out of bed and looked to see a rolled up piece of parchment sitting on the windowsill. She opened up the window and took the parchment, reading through it and seeing what was going on. Looks as though Puss had already met Jane Blue and is off to figure some stuff out. Sighing, Kitty placed the letter on the dresser and went to the door, opening it to see a familiar face. She shrieked in terror, but she knew that it was only Fiona. She was glad to see her ogre friend, but was bewildered at the fact of why she was there.

Kitty placed her hand over her chest. "Oh, Fiona, you scared me. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, well, Shrek and I came here because we received a message from Puss saying that he needed my husband's help with something," Fiona said, "I hope you two are doing okay."

"Yes, we're doing just fine. Thank you for your concern. I'm sorry. I'm pretty sure a friend of mine had this all arranged. I need to go talk to my parents."

"Your parents are busy preparing for yours and Puss`s ball."

"Oh, I almost forgot about the ball. I'm sorry, Fiona. There's just a lot of things going on right now. I wish I could talk to you longer, but I need to get a few things situated."

"Wait, Kitty. What exactly is going on? Do you know?"

Kitty sighed. "I have a feeling that my father will want to not want my husband to be around at all. It scares me more than anything."

"There's nothing to fear, Kitty. I'm here to help you. That's why Puss brought me along."

"It was a nice thing for you both to do. Thank you. I really do need the support. I have a feeling that there's more my parents aren't telling me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm sure Puss was able to find out more from my father than I was. I really need to talk to him."

"I think I might be able to help you. What if I took a personal tour of the castle and see if I can't find anything. Okay? Does that sound good?"

"I guess."

"That's the spirit. I won't be long. I'll come find you and tell you what I've found. You just do your best to get as much information from your father as you can."

"Okay. Thanks, Fiona."

"Anytime. It's what I do."

Kitty walked out of her bedroom, making her way outside to find her parents. She wasn't sure what to do. It was pretty much a mistake to even come back home at all. She knew it was best to tell her parents that she wouldn't be at the ball with her husband. It was a mistake to even show her face in front of everyone in the first place. After all this, she'll find Puss and go back home to their cottage where they belong.

The courtyard was busy with servants, butlers and maids getting everything ready for the ball tomorrow. The king and queen were getting everything ready for it, but Roberto had no idea whether or not there was going to be a ball now that Puss was gone. Rumor had it that he left early this morning with his close neighbor. The wife had stayed behind to keep their daughter company while Puss was away.

Lupe made her way towards her husband. "Roberto, you are doing your best to make this whole thing perfect. Are you even sure whether or not this ball is going to happen?"

"No, I don't," Roberto said, "Just in case it does, I'm still setting everything up."

"Do you think we should call Kitty down and see if she likes the color of everything? If not, we may have to change the scenery a little."

"I don't think the color really matters. This ball is suppose to be about love. The scenery isn't important. It's all about the theme, my wife."

"Mama! Papa!" Kitty called out, running towards her parents.

"Oh, here comes our daughter now," Lupe said.

"Your Majesty, we need you decision on something," one of the servants called to the king.

"I'll be there in just a moment," Roberto said.

"Go ahead and take care of it, dear," Lupe said, "I'll see what Kitty needs."

As the king walked away, Kitty ran up to her mother. "Mama, have you seen Puss?"

"No, I haven't, darling. Last I heard, he left with a friend."

"I know I shouldn't say anything, but I have a friend that's come to visit me. Her husband left with Puss, but I was wondering if you knew where they went. Oh, and my friend is an ogre, so don't freak out when you see her in the castle."

"You have a friend that's an ogre?"

"Yes. She's a princess, too. From Far, Far Away. She and her husband are mine and Puss`s closest neighbors."

"I don't understand how a person can become friends with an ogre. How did an ogre become royalty, anyway?"

"I don't know, Mama. Listen, do you know where Puss went or not?"

"No, I don't, dear. Try asking your father. Don't take up too much of his time. He's very busy today with preparations."

Kitty ran over to where he father was. Roberto smiled when he saw her. "Kitty, my special little girl. Give me just a second. I'm almost done." Roberto turned his attention back to his servant. "Let's see, I believe a few roses will do for each vase. A perfect centerpiece for each dining table. Go on, now. As you were."

"Yes, your Majesty," the servant said, walking away.

"Papa, do you know where Puss went?" Kitty asked.

"No, darling, but I did see him leave early this morning with a large, ugly green creature," Roberto said, "It must be an old friend of his."

"That large, ugly green creature is an ogre. He happens to be a friend of ours and our neighbors in the forest where our cottage is."

"An ogre?" Roberto laughed. "Who would ever be friends with an ogre? Those things are too dangerous to be friends with."

"Papa, please. Listen, I need to have a talk with you."

"Not right now, dear. I'm very busy right now. Maybe after dinner."

"Papa, this is important."

"You think a lot of things are important. We'll talk later, dear."

Kitty sighed, placing her paw on her forehead. "Why must things like this always happen to me?"

"Kitty!" Fiona called out, running up to her feline friend.

"Fiona, why are you running up to me so quickly, _mi amiga_?" Kitty asked.

"Kitty, you won't believe what I found. I saw something so unbelievable that you may not believe me the first time I show you."

"What is is?"

"Come with me." With that, Fiona grabbed Kitty's hand and ran inside the castle.

The two friends raced inside the castle, stopping in front of two double doors that led to a corridor. Kitty placed her hands on her hips. "You brought me here to show me a set of doors?"

"Not the door. It's what's inside the door. Inside the hallway. You won't believe what I have to show you." Fiona opened the doors, showing Kitty the hallway. Kitty gasped.

She looked to see a hallway that was nothing but dark pink and red rose color. She placed her paw over her mouth when she looked to see all that was in there. Including the stained glass window. She saw her own parents and a little girl with them. The little girl looked a lot like her. The blue eyes. Her hair color. It all explains everything. She knew that this whole time a secret was kept from her. She was never a stray cat. She didn't remember her far past. She was turned into a kitten and never remembered how, but now it all came back to her.

She tuned her attention towards her friend. "I can't believe this. I'm not really a cat."

"I'm sorry, Kitty. Looks like you're crawling in my Mary Jane's," Fiona said.

"You were permanently turned into an ogre?"

"Well, I was a human during the day and an ogre at night, but when I met Shrek, I knew who I was really meant to be. This is actually the form I was meant to be."

"I don't understand. Why wouldn't my parents just tell me about this?"

"I wish I could tell you, but I don't have a clue."

Kitty sighed, on the verge of tears, but backed them away. "I think I have only one solution for all this. I'll need your help."

"I'm here to help you with whatever you need."

Kitty smiled, seeing that she at least had one true friend in this situation. She walked away from the corridor, closing the doors and having Fiona follow her. She knew what had to be done. It was time to forget any of the trip ever happened.

* * *

 **SORRY I HAVEN'T UPLOADED. I'VE BEEN BUSY WITH SOME STUFF. WELL, I'LL PUBLISH TOMORROW.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	9. Visitors

CHAPTER 8

VISITORS

The four travelers made there way to the company cottage that belonged to Jane Blue. Puss looked at the painting on the card and saw that it looked the same as the small building that stood in front of him. He looked at Shrek, who gave him a look of encouragement. Giving him a thumbs up, the group walked up to the door entering inside. The waiting room was empty. The receptionist desk had two fairies working there. One was busy writing down some information on paperwork while the other one looked at the group, motioning for them to step up. The fairy wore a pair of glasses. The rim was pink as well as the chain. She wore a pink dress with a short pink jacket. Her pink hair was pulled up in a bun. She looked pretty sophisticated and had one thing that Jane Blue didn't have. She had wings. Well, she must've been an older fairy and had passed her test already.

She took the pink lollipop that she was sucking on out of her mouth. "Can I help you four?"

"Um, yes, we're here to see Jane Blue," Puss said.

"Yes, you must be Puss in Boots. Jane said she's been expecting you. She said that you and your friends can go right on in. Oh, and just a little warning tip. When Jane's having one of her busy days, she tends to be a bit cranky. She's usually very kind and happy most of the times."

" _Grasias._ We appreciate it."

The group went in the back, looking for Jane's office. They saw her mixing in some ingredients for one of her potions, talking to herself in the process. "Now to add a little bit of frog vinegar and a sprinkle of toad powder and I'll have the perfect mixture to turn frogs and toads into doves and lovebirds. Oh, how beautiful that will be. Oh, how I love things that make the world beautiful."

To get her attention, Puss knocked on the door, smiling. "Hola, _senorita_. It is good to see you again."

"I'm going to take that as a fancy way to say hello. Good to see you again as well, Puss. I see you brought some friends with you. Mind introducing them to me?"

"Of course. This here is my ogre friend Shrek and my new friends Peter Pan and Tinker Bell."

"Oh, it's very wonderful to meet you all."

"Considering that you were never born a child, I suppose you've never heard of me," Peter Pan said.

"Well, you don't look like anyone I've ever seen before," Jane said, "Not even Tinker Bell sounds familiar to me and I speak fairy."

"You do?"

"Yes, of course I do. I'm a fairy myself."

"You don't have wings."

"I'm working on that. Why do you think I'm trying to help Puss?"

"I see your point. You know, you sound like a fairy I once knew. Her name's Water Blue. Ever heard of her?"

"If I don't know who you are, then I don't know any of your friends. I'm sorry for being so cranky. When I'm having such a busy day, it tends to make me into a bit of an uncontrollable monster. No offense, Shrek."

"None taken," Shrek said.

"I suppose you're here for a certain reason, Puss." Jane sat in her desk chair. "What seems to be the matter?"

"Well, there was once a time when Kitty was human. I suppose you know that much."

"Yes, I do. In was in the paperwork. Continue."

"Wait," Shrek said, "Kitty was once a human?"

"Anyway, I don't think think that Kitty is happy with what's going on," Puss said, "She doesn't even know that she was turned into a cat. One of these days, she's going to figure it out. Her father fears that she loves me more than she loves him. How do you think she will feel about him after she figures all of it out?"

"Puss, your father-in-law is trying to test you," Jane said, "Deep down in his heart, he hates you very much, but he wants you to prove to him that you can be the perfect husband for his daughter. He's scared that you might hurt Kitty."

"I would never do that."

"That's why you have to prove it to Roberto."

Puss sighed. "I don't even think he believes in happily ever after."

"Puss, I'll tell you this. Roberto has had a happily ever after himself. Everybody has a happily ever after. Even ogres do. Once again, no offense, Shrek."

"Again, none taken," Shrek said.

"I can prove it to you, Puss," Jane said, "There are plenty of animals out there that have lived a happily ever after. All the fairy tales out there end that way." She conjured down some books from her shelves. "Let's see, the frog prince has lived a happily ever after. So did the three little kittens who lost their mittens. Oh, wait a minute." She opened up the book. "This book is blank. Anyway, my point being is that everyone lives a happily ever after."

"Isn't there something that might be able to help me?" Puss asked.

"Well, there might be one thing, but I believe it's somewhere in my supply closet. You can look in there if you want."

"We shall do so. Peter, can you keep Jane company for a minute?"

"Sure thing," Peter said, making his way towards Jane, "So, were you born from a flower? That's how Tinker Bell was born."

"I thought that was just a legend," Jane said.

"Nope, it's real."

"We'll only be a moment," Puss said as he and Shrek entered the supply closet.

"Why did you ask Peter to keep Jane company?" Shrek asked.

"I'll explain later. Look up there."

"What is it?"

"It's some kind of glowing green potion. I'm going up to get it."

"Make sure it's none of that dangerous happily ever after potion."

Puss climbed up the top shelf to see the label on the potion. "It's not. It's dreams come true."

"What's the logo?"

"It says 'Drink this and your dreams and life will change wonderfully forever.'"

"Well, let's take it with us."

Puss climbed down from the shelf. "Let's go, _amigo."_

Outside the supply closet, Peter was still talking to Jane. "You know, you might not be able to fit in with the fairies considering that you don't have wings, but if you want to, I'll could give you a tour of Neverland sometime."

"Thanks, but I'm not interested," Jane said.

"Come on, Peter," Shrek said, "We found what we were looking for."

" _Adios,_ Jane," Puss said.

"Goodbye," Jane said, "Come back soon." Once the group left, Jane removed herself from her desk chair. "Well, it looks as though I better finish up my work. These potions are due tomorrow."

As Jane was about to finish her potions, something magical came upon her. A fairy that was a cat appeared. Unlike Jane, she had wings. Her wings were as purple as her fur. Her eyes were a dark shade of violet. She had a grin that looked more mischievous than pleasing. "Hello, Jane Blue. So nice to see you again."

"Hello, Caterina," Jane said, "What do you want? Come to change my hair into a shade of vomit green? Get on with the jokes."

"I've come to do no such thing. I'm simply here because I have some news to bring."

"You know that you just made up a rhyme, right? Listen, Caterina, I'm very busy today. I have to finish up these potions before tomorrow and I have to continue helping my client in order to pass my test."

"I hate to be the fairy of bad news, but I believe that you're going to fail your test."

"What are you talking about? I've never failed a test before and I don't plan to start now."

"You don't have much of a choice. You see, I placed a potion in your supply closet so your client would pick it up and take it with him. It's my specialty."

Jane gasped. "What did you do?"

"Oh, nothing. Except that I made a potion titled Dreams Come True. It will change your dreams to make them better, but it will also change your life. It will also change the life of your true love."

"No!"

"Oh, yes. Bye bye, Jane Blue." Caterina used her wand to make herself disappear.

Jane started freaking out. "I need to warn Puss." With that, Jane rushed out of her room. Wishing she had feet, she ran out of the cottage, but the group was nowhere to be seen. Sighing, Jane knew she had been defeated.

* * *

 **LOOKS LIKE WE'VE MET OUR ENEMY. CATERINA. YES, SHE IS A CAT.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	10. A Weird Night

CHAPTER 9

A WEIRD NIGHT

The traveling group made their way through the woods. They knew that the time for sunset was coming close and the time to find shelter for the night was limited. Puss was walking a lot more slower than usual, walking behind everyone else. He sighed, looking at the bottle of potion. He was hoping that whatever was in it would work. He turned the bottle around to see what it says on the back. It looks as though that if he drinks the potion, not only will his dreams change and become wonderful, but it will also affect his true love. That means all of Kitty's troubles will go away with one sip of the potion. He smiled at that part. All he wanted was to make Kitty happy. He wanted to get along with her family. If this was the only way, then he was willing to take a risk, no matter what it took.

Shrek looked at his friend. "Are you okay, Puss?"

Puss sighed, looking up at the ogre. "If I drink this, all mine and Kitty's dreams will come true. This might make her father change his mind about everything. If he finally understands that I'm right for his daughter, then he won't hate me so much. Jane will pass her test and finally get her wings. Everything will work out for everyone."

"Are you sure about this, buddy?"

"I am. I'm willing to take a risk."

"If you want me to, I'll drink the potion with you. You offered to do it for me once. It's my honor to lay my life on the line for you."

"No, let me do it," Peter said, "I've always wondered what it would be like if I had all my dreams come true. What do you say, Tink? Should I do it?"

Tinker Bell shook her head, giving Peter Pan the stink eye.

"I suppose I can take that as a no," Shrek said.

"I appreciate you all making an offer to risk your lives for me, but this is my destiny," Puss said, "This is what I have to do."

"Wait, Puss, are you absolutely, positively sure that you want to do this?"

"Yes, I am one hundred percent sure about this."

"If you drink that potion now, you won't be able to cough up hairballs again."

"That's one thing I won't miss."

"You won't be able to take cat naps ever again."

"I know."

"You won't be able to drink milk straight from the cow again. You love to do that."

"I know, _mi amigo."_ Puss sighed. "I love Kitty more than any of that." Raising up the bottle, he made a toast to himself. "Well, cheers for a dream come true for Kitty and I." With that, he removed the lid from the bottle. He placed it to his lips and began drinking it. After it was gone, everyone looked at him. They saw that he was reacting a bit funny. They backed away, but they saw that it was only a belch.

Peter Pan laughed along with Tinker Bell. "Is that it? I bet that was the only dream come true you'll ever receive."

Puss shook his head. "Or maybe Kitty and I were never meant to have dreams come true."

Suddenly, a downpour of rain started coming down. Peter started freaking out, covering Tinker Bell with his arms. "Oh, no. The evil from the skies have followed us. All the way from Neverland. Don't worry, Tink. I won't let it soak you. I feel as though it's causing my flying abilities to disappear. Your pixie dust will never work again. We're melting. We're melting!" Peter and Tinker Bell shivered.

Puss looked at them. "It's just the rain."

"That's why it's so bad. This causes Tink not to be able to fly. Her wings can't get soaked."

"Calm down, Peter," Shrek said, "We'll find a place to stay for the night."

The group made their way to a small cabin a few minutes after the rain started. Once they were all under a roof, they began to dry off with the towels that were placed on an indoor clothing line. They were glad to have found a cabin that held laundry. They were lucky to find some blankets.

Shrek yawned. "Oh, what a day. I'm ready to hit the hay. What about you guys?"

"Are you kidding?" Peter asked, "I can't sleep knowing that Tink`s wings are wet. I have to make sure their dried off. I'm sorry, but she's more important than going to sleep." If he had any idea, he would've seen Tinker Bell roll her eyes at him.

"I really don't know whether I should go to sleep or stay awake for a little while longer," Puss said.

"Are you okay?" Shrek asked.

"Yes, I'm doing great. I've always been doing swell. In fact, I could sing a song about my happiness."

"Say, Puss, do you still have that bottle from the potion?"

"Of course I do." Puss took it off his belt. "Here you go."

Shrek took the bottle from Puss and looked at the back. "Let's see. Oh, looks like this causes drowsiness and weird behavior."

"What kind of weird behavior? I feel like singing a song right now. Hey, I once wrote a song for Kitty and I sang it to her on the day I propose to her. Would anyone like to hear it?"

Shrek nodded. "Yeah, sure."

Puss cleared his throat, belching in the process.

 _Your eyes are like the blue skies_

 _I love how your black fur flies_

 _In the wind, you look like a rose_

 _A cat like you strikes a pose_

 _In every portrait you make_

 _With all the desserts you bake_

 _I wish for us to stick together_

 _And for you to say I love you forever_

"I love you, Kitty," Puss said, "I'd let you have my heart to save your life." With that, Puss passed out on the floor. Shrek walked over and placed a blanket over him. As the rest of them fell asleep, a glowing light came from the cabin. A dream has come true.

Back at the kingdom of Mainland, Kitty was in her room, placing the last of hers and Puss`s belongings in the suitcases they brought with them. As she was packing, a knock came on the door. Opening, Fiona popped in, looking at Kitty with a bit of sadness in her eyes.

"Kitty, are you sure you want to do this?" Fiona asked.

"Trust me, Fiona, it's for the best," Kitty said, "This is my decision. Perhaps the best thing to do is leave and never return."

"This will be hard on your parents."

"I know. I hate to do it, but it's for the best."

"You and Puss are welcomed to stay at my parents castle. They won't mind at all. They'll have other things on their minds and won't even know you're there."

"Thank you, Fiona, but I think it's best if Puss and I just head home."

"I understand."

Picking up the bags, Kitty made her way towards the library, where her parents were reading and just trying to relax after a long day. Placing her bags in front of the door, Kitty walked in the doorway, waiting for her parents to notice her. She sighed. "Mama, Papa, there's something I need to talk to you about."

"What is it, dear?" Lupe asked.

"I've always had this feeling when I left home that you and Papa were never truthful to me. Is there something your hiding from me?"

"No, darling, we would never hide anything from you," Roberto said.

"Why is it that I'm hearing that you never wanted me to get married?" Kitty asked, "Why is it that you don't want me to have a happily ever after? I can't make all the decisions myself, Papa. Sometimes it's good to have another king from a different kingdom. I love Puss as much as I love you. I can't always love you and just you. We have the same amount of love for everyone."

"How did you figure that out?"

"I just had those feelings, Papa. Also, I was able to find out that I was born a human and not a cat. Why didn't you tell me this?"

"We just think that you would never understand, dear," Lupe said.

"Well, now you know my reaction," Kitty said, "Fiona and I are going out to find our husbands and then Puss and I are returning to our cottage where we belong. It was a mistake to ever come here in the first place." With that, Kitty walked out, grabbing the bags as well.

"Now, Kitty, let's be reasonable about this," Roberto said.

"There's no reason for all this, Kitty," Lupe said, "We want you here."

At that moment, Kitty began to feel lightheaded. Before she knew it, she passed out, dropping the bags and lying on the floor. Her parents and Fiona ran over to her. A few minutes later, Kitty was back in her room in bed. As her parents walked out of the room, a glowing light shined through the window. Another dream has come true.

* * *

 **I WONDER WHAT HAPPENS NEXT. OH, WHAT DO YOU THINK IS GOING ON? WHY DID THEY FAINT?**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	11. New Look

CHAPTER 10

NEW LOOK

As the morning sun cane into view, a groan could be heard from inside the cabin. Puss was slowly opening his eyes, trying his best to get rid of the headache that came pounding on his forehead. The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was a strange woman with dark brown hair and light skin. She was a good size considering that she was wearing a dress that showed off her body. Puss did his best to just close his eyes and hope that the woman was only a hallucination. When he opened his eyes back up, he saw that the woman was not an image of his imagination. She was actually a real person who was lying right down beside him. She gave him a smile with her bright red lips. In front of the top of her head was a wooden basket. She must be one of the ladies that came to collect the laundry and saw they had guest.

The woman giggled. "Well, hello there."

"Uh,...hello," Puss said, doing his best to stand up, "What is going on here?"

"We found you here in the laundry cabin," a woman with blonde hair said.

"Your ogre friend is really _simpatico,"_ a woman with black hair said.

"Oh, my head," Puss said.

"Here," the brown haired woman said, "I collected some water from the well for you."

 _"Grasias, senorita._ " As Puss reached out to grab the bucket, he looked down at his paws that looked a lot more like...human hands. "What the-" He grabbed the bucket and looked at his reflection. His face was...a human. " _Ay, ay, ay!"_

"Puss, you are a..." Shrek said, not able to finish his sentence.

"Whoa," Peter Pan said, "I did not expect to wake up and see that."

"What has happened to me?" Puss asked, feeling all around his new form. "A triangular shape nose? A six pack of abs? Tarnish skin? Longer arms and legs? I'm...I'm..."

"Gorgeous," the brown haired woman said.

"Hot," the blonde hair woman said.

 _"Guapo,"_ the black haired woman said, "I'm Rosa."

"I'm Janet," said the brown haired woman.

"I'm Mary Ann," the blonde hair woman said, "What's your name?"

"Eh, Puss," Puss said.

"Puss? I've never heard a name like that before, but it sure does suit you."

"Are you from Spain?" Rosa asked, "That's where I came from."

"Do you like cats?" Janet asked.

"Well, just yesterday, I was a cat," Puss said, "Today, I am a human. Can somebody explain to me what's going on?"

"Perhaps the logo on this potion bottle can," Shrek said, "When it stated that it will change your life, it actually meant that."

"Oh, by the way, you're wearing nothing but a pair of black underpants, a belt, a hat and a pair of boots," Peter Pan said, causing Tinker Bell to laugh.

Suddenly, Jane Blue popped up out of nowhere. "Oh, I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry, Puss. I came here as soon as I can. Wait a second. Where are you?"

"I'm right here," Puss said, raising his hand up to show himself.

Jane gasped. "Oh, no. I'm too late."

"What are you talking about? What's wrong?"

"Puss, the potion that you found in my office was not made from me."

"But it was in your supply closet."

"I know, but I didn't know it was there. Somebody else placed in there to trick you."

"Who?"

"Her name is Caterina. She's always trying to mess up everything I do. Making me fail my final test is one thing."

"If you don't pass your test, you won't get your wings."

"I know, but that doesn't matter right now. I need to figure out a way to fix this."

"I think there is a way," Shrek said, "It states here that the only way to make this spell permanent is by kissing your true love by midnight."

"Why must everything happen at midnight?" Puss asked.

"I'll be your true love," Rosa said.

"Pick me," Mary Ann said.

"I'll be true," Janet said.

" _Senoritas_ , I already have a true love," Puss said.

"Awwwww!" The girls said sadly.

"If that's the only way to break the spell, then that means it happened to Kitty as well," Jane said.

"Is that bad?" Peter said.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Taking a few breaths, Jane calmed herself down. "Okay, I'll figure out a way to fix this. I need to go see Kitty. For now, Puss, you get some clothes on and meet me at the castle in two hours." With that, Jane poofed herself away.

Puss looked at himself to see that he did need to be clothed. "I suppose you ladies wouldn't mind having something for me to wear, do you?"

The ladies gasped, bumping into each other to find material.

Shrek chuckled. "Don't worry. He'll be done before you know it."

Puss nodded, but sighed as well. He was worried what Kitty would think of him now that he was human.

* * *

It was bright and early. The sun was shining and Mainland was filled with joy and happiness. Not only was the land happy, but Kitty woke up in a good mood for the first time in the last couple of days. She yawned, climbing out of bed. She knew it would be a wonderful day. It all started put with Jane Blue barging in her bedroom.

"Kitty, I came to make sure that you were okay," Jane said. Once she saw Kitty, she gasped. "Oh, no. It has affected you."

"What are you talking about, Jane? It doesn't feel like anything is affecting me today. She sun is shining, Puss will be coming home today, and a smile is right upon my face."

Jane groaned. "Open your eyes, Kitty. Look at yourself in the mirror."

"I know exactly what I look like, Jane. My beautiful, feline looking self. You know, I'm really not that mad at my parents anymore. I understand why they did it. It was only to protect me. I'm sure that after tonight, Papa will be happy to see that I'm with the man I care about more than anything. I can't wait for Puss to see how beautiful I look. My fur will be shiny, my eyes will be shining and the fun will finally begin." Wiping her face with a towel, Kitty removed it from her face, looking at herself in the mirror. When she saw her reflection, she screamed. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"I figured that would happen."

Kitty looked at herself in the mirror. She looked so different. She had a small triangular nose, freckles on her cheeks, and had on bright pink lipstick. Her eyes were still blue, thank goodness. Her hair was pretty long and went down to her midsection. Her body was like any woman's body. She actually had hands and feet. She couldn't believe it. She was actually a human.

"How did this happen to me? I'm a human. Again!" Kitty shouted.

"I know. I'm sorry. This is all my fault," Jane said.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm so sorry. There's this evil fairy that's trying to get back at me for some reason and she doesn't want me to pass my test and she placed this potion in my supply closet of my office and Puss found it and he drank it and not only would it affect him, but it affected you, too. It turned you both human. I'm so sorry. Please accept my apology."

"I forgive you. Don't worry about it."

"Don't worry, Kitty. I will fix this. I promise. In the next couple of hours, Puss will be here and we will sort this out. I promise. Double promise. I cross my heart and hope to die. Well, I can't die on account that I'm a fairy."

"We'll work this out, Jane. Why don't you go and fix yourself a cup of tea while I get ready. I'm sure my mother won't mind me borrowing one of her dresses."

A knock came to the door. Jane gasped. "That's my cue. Gotta go." With that, Jane disappeared.

Another knock came to the door. Kitty covered herself with the sheet. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Fiona," Fiona said, "Are you okay in there?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Can you come in for a second?"

Opening the door, Fiona took one look and screamed along with Kitty. Even though she just found out a few minutes ago, Kitty was still freaked out by all this.

* * *

 **WELL, THERE IT IS. THAT'S THE SPELL. IT TURNED BOTH KITTY AND PUSS INTO HUMANS. LET'S SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	12. Returning to the Castle

CHAPTER 11

RETURNING TO THE CASTLE

After waiting an hour for the ladies the group found in the cabin to finally finish making an outfit for Puss, they were finally done. Puss was now fully clothed, wearing a white tunic and brown tights. By the time they got to the capital city of Mainland, people started looking in their direction. Girls stared at him, giving him cute looks and giggles. Villagers started throwing him gold and silver. There was even a horseman who offered Puss to take one of his horses. Accepting, Puss climbed on the horse, asking if he could spare another horse. The man gave Puss another horse, helping Shrek climb up upon it. Before they knew it, the both of them made the horses gallop their way to the kingdom. Once they arrived, they dismounted the horses and made their way inside.

"I'm going to find Kitty," Puss said.

"I'll go find Fiona and see if she knows where Kitty is," Shrek said.

The two split up, searching the entire kingdom for their wives. Puss kept calling out Kitty's name. The door to Kitty's room opened, revealing Kitty in a sparkling blue dress, matching shoes, matching gloves and a sapphire tiara. When she heard her husband calling her, she had to meet up with him.

"Kitty!" Puss called out, "Kitty!"

"Puss, I'm over here," Kitty said.

Puss turned around to look at his wife, his eyes filled with her beauty. She looked even more beautiful as a human than a cat. Kitty was beginning to notice that Puss looked even more good looking as a man than a cat himself. They both looked better as humans. It was the only thing on their minds.

Puss wrapped his arms around his wife. "Hello, my dear. Has anyone ever told you that you look beautiful as a woman?"

Kitty giggled. "Has anyone ever told you that you look handsome as a man?"

"There you are, you two," Fiona said.

"Looks like you found each other," Shrek said, "Fiona, you were right. Kitty is a beauty."

"Excuse me?" Kitty asked.

Laughter could be heard from above. Peter Pan and Tinker Bell were up in the air, having a little fun. "Look at us. We're flying in a castle."

"Is that Peter Pan?"

Peter stopped, looking down at Kitty. "You know who I am?"

"My mother's told me stories about you when I was young."

"Finally somebody knows who we are without having to explain it to them."

"What is going on?" Kitty asked, "How did this happen?"

"Well, Puss here drank some kind of potion called Dreams Come True," Shrek said, "He wanted to make you happy and not only did it change your dreams, it changed your life."

"That's how we became humans?"

Puss sighed. "I'm afraid so, Kitty."

"Kitty, has Puss returned?" Queen Lupe called out.

"We saw some horses out in the front," King Roberto said.

When they saw their daughter and her husband, the king and queen gasped. Kitty chuckled nervously. "I suppose you deserve an explanation?"

"That would be a good idea," Lupe said.

"Well, long story short, I drank some potion, it affected the both of us, and we turned into humans," Puss said.

"This should explain everything, your Majesty," Shrek said, handing the potion bottle to Roberto.

After Roberto finished reading the back, he handed the bottle back to Shrek. "Well, it certainly did change your life, but what about your dreams?"

"We haven't gotten that far yet," Puss said.

"Well, even though you both are now humans, which is slightly odd, I think this is the perfect time to make a fresh start for the both of you," Lupe said, "What do you think, Roberto?"

"Well, there is something good that comes from all this," Roberto said, "I will give my blessing to a human."

Kitty frowned. "What was wrong with giving your blessing to Puss when he was a cat?"

"Nothing. I would've done it either way."

"I still think that your father doesn't approve of our marriage at all," Puss said, "He still thinks that you shouldn't love anyone but him."

"Roberto, I thought we talked about this," Lupe said, "Kitty will have the same amount of love for both you and her husband."

"My heart has said what it is going to say," Roberto said, "It would've been better for Kitty to not be married at all. Unfortunately, I have to give my blessing to this scoundrel she calls a husband. I will never think of Puss in Boots as my son-in-law." He sighed, rubbing his fingers on his temples. "I will see you all at the ball tonight. I need a few minutes to think about things." Roberto walked out of the room, walking fast up the stairs.

Lupe sighed, placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Kitty. If it makes you feel any better, I will give Puss my blessing instead. I believe that he will make all your dreams come true. If you wish to go home first thing tomorrow morning, I understand. Your father is the one that wanted you to remain in Mainland."

"Thank you, Mama," Kitty said, hugging her mother, "You have always been the one that understands me more than anyone else."

"I'm always here if you need me. Now you all better freshen up. The ball starts at nine tonight." With that, Lupe walked away.

Puss sighed. "I knew your father would never think of me as part of your family."

"Puss, it doesn't matter what my father thinks of you," Kitty said, "What matters is how I think of you, whether you're a cat or human."

"What would you rather be, Kitty? A cat or a human?"

Kitty hesitated, not knowing what to say. "I really don't know. It's a tough choice."

Without warning, once again, Jane Blue brought herself in the conversation. "Oh, I am so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry again. I don't mean to barg in like I do. Looks like you two were able to find each other. That's wonderful. I have to say that you two are the perfect couple already. Now's not the time for talking, though. We have a lot to discuss."

"You just said we didn't have time to talk," Puss said.

"Oh, don't worry about what I just said. It's time to listen up. We all need to keep our eyes and ears on for Caterina. She could be lurking anywhere for all we know. That cat fairy has been on my tail for too long."

"Wait a second," Kitty said, "Did you just say Caterina?"

"Yes," Jane said, "Why do you ask?"

"That's the fairy that turned me into a cat. Only she wasn't a fairy. She was a witch."

"Oh, I should've known."

"A witch?" Puss said.

"Yes, she is a witch," Kitty said, "We need to make sure that she doesn't try anything suspicious."

"Why is it that I'm always being tricked?" Puss asked, "First it was my brother and now it's from some witch that's trying to get back at Jane?"

"Jane, why is Caterina always on top of you?"

"I don't know," Jane said, "She always trying to get me back for something. I guess maybe I was an overachiever. What's wrong with doing that?"

"I don't see anything wrong with that," Peter said.

"Well, at least someone thinks that."

"Okay, let's get back with Puss and I," Kitty said, "Is this permanent or temporary?"

"Being humans?" Shrek asked, "Oh, it's temporary. It'll last forever if you two kiss by midnight. Or before, if you wanted to."

"Why does everything have to happen at midnight?" Kitty asked.

"That's what I said," Puss said, "So what do you think, Kitty? Should we kiss or not before midnight?"

"Well, it has been fun being a cat, but I do miss being a human, but you were born a cat, Puss. Won't you miss your old life?"

"Yes, but I'll do whatever it takes to make your dreams come true."

Kitty hesitated, then smiled at her husband. "I'll think about it. If this is what you want as well, we'll kiss at midnight."

"Just think about it. No rush."

"Well, I'm glad you were able to straighten this out for now," Jane said, "Well, would you look at the time? I better go out and get some fresh air. See you all at the ball tonight." With that, Jane left.

Everyone made their way to different parts of the kingdom, preparing for the ball later that night.

* * *

 **I WONDER WHAT THE CHOICE WILL BE? STAY AS HUMANS OR GO BACK TO BEING CATS?**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	13. Locked Up

CHAPTER 12

LOCKED UP

Jane was inside a small, empty room of the castle, trying to clear her head. She knew nothing would go as plan. What if Caterina is hoping that Puss and Kitty kiss and she does something that ruins everything? They could be turned into frogs or worse. She needed to make sure that Caterina didn't go anywhere near the ball. She had to do something in order to prevent anything from happening. She could set a bunch of traps, but that would cause other people to get trapped because nobody would know that there were traps set all over the place. She could wish up a bunch of guards that could make sure Caterina was nowhere in sight. That could be the only thing on their mind. That wouldn't work, either. If something else were to happen, then the guards would have to concentrate on that.

Jane sighed. She had no idea what to do. Caterina has always been on her case. She had no idea why, though. That was the question. Why did Caterina always bother her?

She saw someone conjured themselves up. It was Caterina, with that usual smirk on her face. "Well, hello there, Jane Blue."

"Caterina," Jane said, "I'm really not in the mood to deal with you. Why don't you go and find somebody else to mess with?"

"Oh, I'm afraid I can't do that. You see, I have a really big plan that will definitely change Puss and Kitty's lives forever, and I'm gonna make sure that you don't do anything to stop me."

"Oh, really? What are you gonna do? Turn my hair green so I won't show myself in front of everyone? Use one of your potions to ruin everything like you usually do? Try whatever you want, but nothing's going to work."

"I beg to differ." Caterina wished up a bird cage, placing Jane in it.

Jane gasped. "What did you do?"

"Oh, I just placed you in a bird cage. You have always wanted to get your wings, so I think it's time you understood what happens to a fairy that earns her wings."

"I don't even have my wings yet."

"I know, and I'm hoping that you never get your wings. In fact, you don't deserve them."

"Of course I do. I've achieved my goals, I've done the best I can do, and I even tried to be friends with you once. Why can't you understand that some people deserve something in this world?"

"Because you took everything away from me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't you remember us being in the Guardian Godmother Fairy Training Academy? It was the year before you ever came along. I used to be the one to win all the trophies, pass every test, and become the most popular student in the class. Then you came along a year later. You became such an overachiever. You started winning all the trophies, passing every single test, and even save the entire school. You became the most popular girl in the whole academy. Where did that lead me to? Having no friends and me ending up taking the test early to receive my wings. You never understood my feelings, so why should I feel bad for you?"

Jane lowered her head. "I'm sorry, Caterina. I didn't know. Why didn't you just tell me?"

"You were so busy trying to make yourself look good that you never even noticed me. Well, tonight all that will change. Everyone will finally see that I am the true fairy."

"You're not a fairy. You're a witch."

"Looks like you know my secret. I am a witch. I turned into one a few years ago and you never even known. What a shame, Jane Blue."

"I can't believe this." Jane gasped. "Wait a minute. What did you do to that potion? What will happen to Puss and Kitty?"

"Well, since you're going to figure it out anyway, I might as well tell you. Turning those two cats into humans was just the beginning of my plan. If those two don't kiss by the last chime of midnight, they'll be turned into ugly, disgusting frogs. If they do, they'll stay humans forever. There's no way to reverse the curse."

"I suppose you're going to figure out how to keep those two from kissing, huh?"

"Oh, I'll just keep them far apart from each other until the last chime of midnight. That'll teach you from taking everything away from me."

"You can't keep me locked up forever, Caterina. I still have my wand."

"I don't think so." Using her own wand, Caterina snatched Jane's wand from her.

"Hey!"

"Come to Caterina." Giggling, the wand was placed in her paw.

"Give me back my wand."

"I'm sorry, but I can't. I'm just going to keep this with me for safe keeping, if you don't mind."

"I will find a way to stop you, Caterina."

"That won't be necessary. You see, tonight is going to be very busy for me. I'm about to become the star of the show. What will happen to you, though? Looks like after tonight, you won't be in the spotlight anymore. Too bad, so sad. Sorry to hear that."

"You won't get away with this."

"Oh, but I already have."

"No, you haven't. You can't break true love. You certainly can't stop dreams from coming true. It's just not right. It's not fair, either. We all have dreams. My dream is to finally get my wings. Don't you have a dream?"

"Of course I do. It's about to happen tonight."

"That's not what I meant."

"Sorry, but you made the mistake, and now you have to pay the price. See you never, Jane Blue." With that, Caterina disappeared.

Luckily, Jane Blue knew that giving up wasn't an option. See had a plan.

It was only a half hour until the ball starts. King Roberto was sitting inside his daughter's childhood bedroom, holding in his hand the rose that he placed in her room the day she was born. How the days pass so fast. It felt as though Kitty was only born yesterday and tonight she was grown up and was about to celebrate her ball in honor of her marriage with Puss. Somehow, he actually knew this day would come, so he was always prepared to care about any husband Kitty met. He wasn't sure if Puss was the one for her. He felt as though she still loved him more than her own father. Somehow, that may happen after tonight.

A knock came to the door. Without raising his eyes from the rose, the king said, "Come in."

The door opened, revealing Kitty wearing a red dress, matching shoes and a rose in her long black hair. She stood in front of the door, staring at her father. "Papa, may I ask what you are doing here?"

Roberto sighed. "I usually come up here to think. Seeing everything that once belonged to you just helps me think of what I should do."

"Aren't you going to come downstairs? The ball is going to start soon."

"After the way I acted this morning. I believe the best thing is to stay away. Just tell everyone I'm sick and wasn't able to make it."

"No, Papa. I'm not going to do that."

"Why shouldn't you? I've already ruined everything else."

"Papa, I didn't want to cone here as much as anything else in this world, but I came here for one reason. Puss wants your blessing and by golly, he's going to get it. I didn't come all the way here for nothing."

"So you came here for him? You had no thought in the world about your own parents? It seems as though you love Puss more than your own parents."

Kitty placed her hand over her mouth. "You're right, Papa. I did. I was being selfish. I guess I'm just a selfish person. I care more about others. That's all you think about." Kitty started crying, removing her handkerchief from her sleeve, using it to dry her eyes. "I feel awful for leaving. I'll be honest with you. I shouldn't have left. I disobeyed you all those years. I'm a horrible. All these years, I thought you didn't love me."

Roberto`s eyes widened. "Why would you think such a thing? Even after you left, I loved you more than anything in the world. Is that you had these thoughts about me?"

Kitty hugged on her father. "I'm so sorry. I've done things that I shouldn't have done. I've stolen things and became an outlaw in Spain. I've been thieving even before I met Puss. I could steal anyone blind and you wouldn't even know I was the there. I'll prove it." She held out the rose that her father had.

"Oh, looks like you're pretty good doing that."

"I'm sorry, Papa. I wish there was some way to make this up to you."

"There is. Me giving Puss my blessing. Come, my daughter. We have a ball to attend."

Arm and arm, the father and daughter walked out of the bedroom, smiling at each other, seeing a love for father and daughter rekindle once again.

* * *

 **AWWWWWWW! FATHER DAUGHTER TIME. OH NO! JANE IS IN TROUBLE. WILL SOMEBODY HELP HER?**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	14. One Crazy Ball

CHAPTER 13

ONE CRAZY BALL

The ball was just beginning and everything looked so beautiful. Roses and various amounts of flowers were placed everywhere. Lots of red could be seen. Kitty and her father were the last ones to arrive, still arm and arm. Puss was happy to see his wife and father-in-law. Roberto gave Kitty away to her husband, smiling as he did so and walked over to Lupe. All of their friends even came to the ball. Shrek and Fiona were there as well as Peter Pan and Tinker Bell. They were also surprised to see a guest come as well. It seems as though Donkey and Dragon had arrived with the Drokeys, the little dragon-donkey babies. It was unusual to see, but that's what came along for the couple. When Donkey went around looking for Puss and Kitty, he was freaking out when Shrek told him that they were there, but they were slightly different.

"A slightly difference?" Donkey asked, "You call being turned into humans a slightly difference? That's a major difference right there. Just look at these two. You can already tell that they were cats once because of Puss`s orange hair and Kitty's black hair. I will say this, though. They look a lot better as humans than they did cats."

"Thank you for your honesty, Donkey," Puss said.

"Has anybody seen Jane?" Kitty asked.

"Who's Jane?" Donkey asked.

"She's Puss and Kitty's Guardian Godmother," Shrek said, "She's a fairy, but she doesn't have wings."

"She has to earn her wings by passing her test," Fiona said.

"What in the world happened around here while I was on my family vacation?" Donkey asked.

"Shrek and I will explain everything, Donkey."

"Come with us," Shrek said.

As those three walked away, Puss and Kitty were finally alone. Puss embraced his wife. "Now that were alone, I believe we should show off by doing the tango."

"I like the sound of that," Kitty said.

As the music started playing, Puss and Kitty took center stage. They began to dance, twirling each other and taking it one step forward and one step back. They were having such a great time. Some people always ask does it take two people to tango. Well, if you have a group of two people joining in on the dance, that could count.

Puss places his eyes on Kitty. "You know, Kitty, I've been thinking about our dance in the desert. Remember when I said that if we went our separate ways, we go our separate ways together?"

"Yes, go on," Kitty said.

"Well, that was said when we were cats. I was thinking that if we were to leave the kingdom after all this is over, we leave the kingdom together as human."

Kitty's eyes widened a bit and her smile went away. "Oh, I don't know, Puss. I've been a cat most of my life. Although, I do miss having nails and wearing beautiful dresses and the works. Oh, Puss, I want to stay this way forever. This is what I want."

"Then it shall be given to you."

"But is this what you want?"

"It doesn't matter what I want. I care about what you want. The most I want is to make all your wildest dreams come true."

A microphone sounded throughout the room, with the king and queen standing on the stage. Roberto cleared his throat. "Attention, everyone. It is time for my wife and I to give our daughter's new husband his blessing as an honor to be a part of this family. May we have Puss in Boots and Kitty come up to the stage."

Puss and Kitty made their way up to the stage. With a smile on his face, Roberto began. "Throughout the years and generations of kings and queens, tonight is the night for my wife and I to give our blessing to our daughter and her wonderful husband Puss in Boots. As of now, I shall give my royal blessing-"

"Excuse me, your Majesty," said a mysterious voice, "I would like to say something about these two." The mysterious person came up out of nowhere, revealing herself as the fairy everyone in the kingdom knew. "Hello there, citizens of Mainland. I have returned."

Everyone gasped. Roberto had eyes filled with anger. "Caterina! What are you doing here? I thought I banished you."

"Oh, you do a lot of things, King Roberto. You see, as a fairy, I can go wherever I want, whenever I want. You can't banish a fairy. If you don't let me stay here at this ball, I'll just have to turn everybody here into warty little toads. I'm sure you don't want a kingdom's full of those things, do you?"

"No, I cannot let that happen to the people."

"Then you better let me stay if you know what's good for you."

"Think again, Caterina," said a familiar voice. Everyone looked to see Jane Blue, who had a look of anger on her face.

Caterina gasped. "How did you get out of that bird cage? I took your wand from you."

"Don't you remember the rules of being a fairy? You always have a spare wand with you at all times."

"Oh, you always try to ruin everything for me."

"I'm not trying to ruin anything for you. I'm just trying to stop you from causing anymore trouble." Jane ran over to the king and queen. "Your Majesties, you must listen to me."

"I suppose you can explain what's going on," Roberto said.

"Of course," Jane said, taking a deep breath, "It all started when I became Puss and Kitty's Guardian Godmother. Details for that will be explain at another time. I'm doing the best I can to help them in order to earn my wings, but Caterina is trying to stop that from happening. She placed a potion in my supply closet and it ended up changing Puss and Kitty into humans after Puss drank it. These two will never be cats again, thanks to Caterina. If these two don't kiss by midnight before the last chime, they'll be turned into frogs. If they do kiss, they'll be humans forever. There's no way to reverse the curse because of Caterina. She's not a fairy. She's really a witch."

Everyone gasped. The king gave Caterina a dirty look. "Get out of this kingdom immediately."

"You'll have to do better than that to get rid of me," Caterina said, shooting a spark of magic from her wand, hitting Jane in the chest.

People gasped in horror. Jane stood up, but fell back down. She looked at the clock. It was five minutes until midnight. She gasped. "Oh, no. Midnight is near."

"I'll make sure that those two never kiss," Caterina said.

Puss looked to see that the clock almost said midnight. He knew that he and Kitty must kiss before it's too late. He placed his hands in Kitty's. "Kitty, are you sure this is what you want? Because if we kiss now, we will not turn into frogs and will stay this way forever."

Kitty nodded. "Yes, Puss. This is what I want."

"I hope you two have made your decision because I can't keep Caterina distracted for this long," Jane said.

"What?" Caterina asked.

As soon as midnight struck, Puss and Kitty's lips touched. They kissed like they never had before. Lots of love, lots of happiness and plenty of dreams that will come true. Once the last chime rang, their lips parted. They looked to make sure that nothing else happened. It didn't. They were still humans.

Jane smiled. "You did it."

"No!" Caterina shouted, "This can't be happening. This should be my time to shine. You took it away from me. You've taken everything away from me. Oh, why must you always try to make dreams come true?"

"It's what I was born to do, Caterina."

"Well, since the potion didn't turn those two into frogs, I'll just have to turn them into something else." Using her wand, she casted a spell that traveled towards Puss and Kitty.

Roberto`s eyes widened. "No!" He jumped in front of his daughter and son-in-law, getting hit with the spell himself. Some of the spell was reflected back to Caterina, who was hit with her own spell and disappeared with violet sparkles surrounding her. They say that once a fairy is hit by her own spell, they disappear forever. The only thing left behind was her sparkling dust.

Everyone looked to see Roberto`s clothing scattered on the ground. One look and Kitty buried her head on Puss`s shoulder. That's when they saw movement coming from the clothes. They looked to see a gray cat emerge from the king`s clothes, wearing the king`s crown. He looked up at everyone. "Hello."

"Papa?" Kitty asked.

"Roberto?" Lupe asked.

"It seems as though I have changed back to what I once was before," Roberto said, "I was born a cat, but when I was young, I asked a kind witch to turn me into a little boy. A human. She did, and the king and queen became my parents. I apologize for all of this ever happening in the first place. I should've told you all about my past, but I didn't. I was ashamed. My biggest apology goes to my family, especially Puss. I was wrong about everything. I feared that you would take my daughter away from me, but you didn't. You brought her back home and agreed to come see us. For all that you have done, I give you my blessing and proudly call you my son. Welcome to the family, Puss in Boots."

Everyone cheered, happy to see that Puss was now a part of Kitty's wonderful family. Not only was that wonderful, but Jane Blue finally earned her wings. Looks like everyone's dreams came true.

* * *

 **I KNOW. THIS WAS SUCH A CHEESY ENDING, BUT I DO HAVE A SURPRISE. SEQUEL TIME. SEE YA.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**

 **lovesgod12 OUT!**


	15. Epilogue: So What Now?

EPILOGUE

SO WHAT NOW?

The ball became the best of the best. It was mostly that way for Mainland. Puss and Kitty were having the greatest time and everything went according as plan. Puss finally got his father-in-law's blessing, he no longer hates him, and now he is even more handsomer than before. He will miss being a cat, but being a human was better than all the rest. It made Kitty happy and all their dreams would come true, no matter what. Donkey was still trying to sink everything in and was very upset to see that he missed a whole adventure while he was gone. They actually said that it would've been better for him to come along, but there were some adventures that had to be missed. Jane was having a wonderful time seeing that she finally got her wings and that Caterina was gone. She would never have to worry again.

She flew right by the happy newlywed couple. "Oh, I am so happy right now. Thanks to you two, I finally earned my wings and I am your personal Guardian Godmother for life. Looks as though you guys will be living longer than expected. Well, it looks as though I have so much to do and little time to do it all. I'm just glad to be a part of your lives. Thanks to you, I can finally fly so high."

"We're so happy for you," Kitty said.

"What are you planning to do now?" Puss asked.

"Whatever I want," Jane said, "I can fly. I'm free to do anything I please."

"Well, just know that you are a part of our family," Kitty said, "It's our way of repaying you for all your help."

"Oh, if there was only some way I could repay you."

"Once something comes up, we'll let you know."

"Okay. Sounds great. I better add that to my list. Oh, who cares about that? I feel like doing something else."

"Hey, where's a singer around here?" Donkey asked, "We can't dance without some tunes up over here."

"Oh, I've always wanted to sing," Jane said, "Excuse me a moment."

"Come on, don't be shy. Come on up here and show off your voice."

"I'll do it. I've always wanted to sing. Especially with my new wings."

"Why don't you sing a song about your wings?" Shrek asked.

"That's a great idea. I know the perfect song." Jane placed herself on stage, changing her short blue dress longer, making it into a movie stars. She began singing.

 _I used to think that I could not go on_

 _And life was nothing but an awful song_

 _But now I know the meaning of true love_

 _I'm leaning on the everlasting arms_

 _If I can see it, then I can do it_

 _If I just believe it, there's nothing to it_

 _[Chorus:]_

 _I believe I can fly_

 _I believe I can touch the sky_

 _I think about it every night and day_

 _Spread my wings and fly away_

 _I believe I can soar_

 _I see me running through that open door_

 _I believe I can fly_

 _I believe I can fly_

 _I believe I can fly_

 _See I was on the verge of breaking down_

 _Sometimes silence can seem so loud_

 _There are miracles in life I must achieve_

 _But first I know it starts inside of me, oh_

 _If I can see it, then I can be it_

 _If I just believe it, there's nothing to it_

 _[Chorus]_

 _Hey, cause I believe in me, oh_

 _If I can see it, then I can do it (I can do it)_

 _If I just believe it, there's nothing to it_

 _[Chorus]_

 _Hey, if I just spread my wings_

 _I can fly_

 _I can fly_

 _I can fly, hey_

 _If I just spread my wings_

 _I can fly-eye-eye-eye_

 _Hum, fly-eye-eye_

Once Jane was finished, she twirled around, bringing magic all over the place. Everyone clapped and cheered, seeing what a wonderful singer she was. Puss and Kitty had a wonderful time. It was almost two in the morning, but they were still dancing strong.

Puss smiled. "I think I'm going to enjoy being a human."

"Are your dreams starting to come true?" Kitty asked.

"All my dreams have already come true. I should be asking you that question."

"I think all my dreams have come true. You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because you're a part of it. I love you, Puss in Boots."

"I love you, too, Kitty Softpaws in Boots."

"I'm an in Boots now?"

"You always have been."

One last kiss under the moonlight and everyone's dreams have come true. With a wonderful goodnight and a happily ever after.

 **THE END.**

* * *

 **MY APOLOGIES FOR THE LAST CHAPTER. THIS IS ACTUALLY THE LAST CHAPTER. NOW THIS IS THE END OF TH STORY. IGNORE THE LAST AUTHOR'S NOTE.**

 **WELL, THAT'S IT FOR THIS STORY. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW, AS ALWAYS.**

 **lovesgod12 OUT!**


End file.
